The Stray
by inukagfreak1674
Summary: A young Kagome finds a stray boy, Inuyasha, and takes him home to live with her and her family. As they grow older, new romances and new troubles arise. What will Kagome do when 3 demons mark her, and Inuyasha is forced back to his home?
1. Meeting

**Hello everyone! I'm back with ANOTHER story. I had to keep writing so I decided to start another story. Well, I hope you've all liked my other stories. The spelling might have been bad, but that's because my spell check wasn't working. But now it is! Well let's start my new story!**

**Summary: Inuyasha was a lost 5 year old boy when a 5 year old Kagome found him and took him home with her. 10 Years later they start falling for each other but one of His family members come back to take him home. What will happen to the new couple?**

**There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC.**

_[Chapter edited 7/16/09]_

**Chapter 1- Meetings**

* * *

As the sun rose high in the sky, it signaled to everyone that it was noon. The morning fog had already dissipated and the sun was shining a gentle warmth over the lands. Children were playing, mothers and fathers were working, and demons were calmer than normal today. It seemed perfect to everyone, that is, everyone besides a certain half demon. It also seemed to be the only place that was raining.

"DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID HALF BREED!" A woman yelled. Her long black hair flowed through the wind as she commanded her horse to go faster. Her clothes, that of a priestess, flapped in the wind as she shot an arrow, just missing the certain half demon.

The silver haired boy looked back, tears in his eyes. This is what his life was like. Running away from demons and humans alike. His mother had died just days ago, and he'd never met his father. After the villagers had found out that he was alone, they decided to get rid of him. 'Why did you have to die and leave me alone mommy?' The young half demon thought as he turned around to see another arrow coming at him.

This time, he didn't have time to dodge it and was struck in the back. He fell to his hands and knees in pain but got up again and continued to run away. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as the pain surged through his body. But he couldn't slow down. He knew that if he stopped, he would be killed for sure. His vision started to blur from blood loss and didn't see a cliff in front of him. He ran off and his scream filled the air. Losing consciousness on the way down, he was saved by the river below the fall. His body bobbed up and down in the water as the current pulled his body away.

The villagers who were chasing him ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see where the half demon went. All they saw was a river, maybe 50 feet down. Knowing the half demon was injured, they climbed down and went to look for him.

"Kikyo, we should split up to go look for the vermin. The one who finds him doesn't have to pay for dinner tonight." The man said and smirked at her. She smirked as well and ran off into the other direction.

**-x-**

In a village not to far away, a little girl was helping her mother clean up their hut. It wasn't small, nor was it big. It had 3 rooms, but only 2 people lived in it. Well, two for now. The mother was pregnant.

"Mom, I finished cleaning my room!" The little girl said to her mother as she ran to the door to go outside and play. She was 5 years old, had raven black hair to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. She wore a purple Kimono that had little sakura blossoms on it.

"Wait Kagome! I have one more thing I need you to do. Can you go get some water for the stew tonight?" Kagome's mother asked, walking into the room with a large stomach. She was 8 months pregnant and Kagome was very excited. Kagome nodded as she grabbed a bucket and ran to a near by stream.

The stream was very beautiful and calm, not like the river that the stream branched off of. Kagome walked to the stream and put the bucket humming a soft tune to herself. She wanted to hurry to go play, but the stream was nice too. The cool water felt good against her legs, and the sun glistened off the water perfectly. Little sparkles covered the surface, almost looking like diamonds.

A sloshing sound in the water snapped Kagome from her care free thinking. Turning her head, something red and silver caught her eye. A little boy bobbing up and down in the water. Her eyes widened in surprise then, without even thinking, she jumped into the deeper part of the stream and swan over to the boy.

She grabbed onto his red haori, dragging him to shore. Using all of her 5 year old strength, she pulled the little boy onto the shore and tried shaking him.

"Hey, wake up!" She yelled as she shook him. He didn't open his eyes, but coughed up some water. His dog ears twitched as he struggled to gain consciousness. 'Good, at least he's alive.' Kagome thought as she shook him more. His dog ears twitched again and she thought it was cute. 'I wonder what would happen if I touched them?' She thought as her hand reached but and rubbed his left ears lightly.

Kagome giggled as his head turned more into her hand and he started to purr. She continued to rub his ears, unaware of the man walking up to them.

"So, the half demon lived. Stupid girl, you should've left him to drown. No matter, I'll just have to take care of that." The man said as he walked out to where they are. Kagome stared up at the man and started to get worried. He didn't look friendly. Her hand left the boys ear, and gripped onto his haori.

"Little girl, move now. This half breed needs to be killed." The man said as he put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome got scared but shook her head.

"No, my mommy said killing is bad." Kagome explained and got in front of the silver haired boy. She didn't know however, that he was now wide awake and listening.

"Girl, I don't care what your mother said, just move now before I kill you as well!" The man said as he pulled out his sword and swung it, stopping just and holding it by her neck. Kagome shook with fear and had tears in her eyes but didn't move. "Alright then, I have no choice. Prepare to die as I, Onigumo, send you to the after life!" Onigumo said as he swung his sword at her the sword at her once again, having no intention of stopping this time. Kagome closed her eyes, and waited for the cut.

But she didn't feel any pain…

Kagome opened her eyes to see the silver hair boy holding onto the blade with his bare hands. Her eyes widened as the boy pushed against the sword and threw Onigumo 20 feet away against a tree. Onigumo winced and glared at the boy, which was met by a growl. He knew he couldn't win at the moment so he decided to retreat.

"I'll get you one day half breed! I'll send you and that damn girl to hell!" Were the last words he said before running off into the forest.

Kagome just sat there, wondering what the boy would do to her. If he could through a man like that, there's no telling what he could do to her. The boy turned around, looking at her with worry and fear in his amber eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking to see if she had any wounds.

Kagome was a bit surprised but nodded. "Um…yeah, I'm fine...but...who and what are you?" She asked, curiosity filling her face. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, silver doggie ears, and a red haori. Her cheeks turned a soft pink as she blushed lightly, thinking he was kind of cute.

The young boy stayed silent for a moment, contemplating on weither to tell her or not. Feeling obliged to her for saving his life, he decided to answer. "My name is Inuyasha." He started, and gulped before finishing, "and I'm a inu hanyou."

Inuyasha's heart beat quickly in his chest when she took a moment to reply. Looking at her face, he was worried. He couldn't read what she was thinking. 'Idiot...why did you tell her?' he thought to himself, wanting to rip the hair off of his head for being so stupid.

What happened next caught the young hanyou off guard.

Kagome smiled and went to sit next to him. "Well, thank you for saving me Inuyasha. My name's Kagome." She explained as he gave him a quick hug. His cheeks flashed a bright red, not knowing what to do. She pulled away and looked up at him. "So Inuyasha, where do you live? Where's your mommy and daddy?" Kagome asked and sat next to him.

Inuyasha lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. The two dog ears dropped flat down to his head. "I don't live anywhere anymore. My mom died a few days ago and I never met my daddy…" Inuyasha explained as one tear fell down his face. He quickly wiped it away, hating to show his pain in front of others.

"Hey Inuyasha, why don't you come live with me and my mommy." Kagome asked. She couldn't help but smile as Inuyasha looked up with pure shock on his face.

"But, aren't you afraid or disgusted by me? I'm a half demon!" Inuyasha said to her, showing her his claws and fangs. Kagome stared at them and then giggled.

"I'm not afraid or disgusted by you. I don't care if you're a half demon. Mommy always told me not to judge a book by its cover. You may be a half demon on the outside, but I think you're a good kid on the inside. You saved my life." Kagome explained as she took his hand and stood up. "Lets go!" she exclaimed, leading him towards her hut.

Inuyasha was still in pure shock. No one had ever accepted him besides his mom. And now here's a girl, who he just met, that was willing to give him a home. Her home. He smiled, maybe finally finding someone who accepted him. 'I hope her mom likes me too…' He thought as they entered Kagome's hut.

"MOMMY! COME HERE!" Kagome yelled, wanting to show her mom her new friend. Inuyasha winced at the sound but ignored it. His ears were sensitive.

Kagome's mom came in quickly, thinking Kagome was in trouble. It had taken her a while to go get some water. Turning around the corner, she saw Kagome but found a small boy with silver hair and doggie ears with her.

"Oh my, who is this young fellow?" Kagome's mother asked nicely, patting Inuyasha on the head.

"Mommy this is Inuyasha. When I was getting you water, I found him in the river sleeping I think. I got worried so I went to go help him. He saved me from a bad man named Onipoomo I think…Mommy, he doesn't have a mommy or daddy so I thought he could live with us since he doesn't have a home." Kagome explained.

Kagome's mother thought about it. Seeing her daughter look so desperate, and the boy so tired, she just couldn't refuse. A smile crossed her lips and she looked at the two. "He can stay as long as he wants. Welcome to our home Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes glowed with happiness and hugged Inuyasha tightly. He blushed but lightly hugged her back.

"THIS IS SO COOL! We can have sleepovers, eat pocky, play house…" Kagome rambled on, but stopped when she heard a thud. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha!... INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as her new friend hit the ground.

That's when they finally noticed the bleeding wound on his back…

* * *

**Well that's the end to the first chapter of the story. If you're wondering why he's bleeding in the back, look to the beginning of the story where it says he's struck in the back. Well please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Well see you all later! Hope you liked the chapter! Bye!**

**-Miko**

**

* * *

**


	2. The spelled necklace

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry that I left a cliffy in the end of the last chapter. I couldn't help it. By the way, Happy Halloween everyone! This chapter is a present to you all. Well, lets get this chapter started.**

**Summary: Inuyasha was a lost 5 year old boy when a 5 year old Kagome found him and took him home with her. 10 Years later they start falling for each other but one of His family members come back to take him home. What will happen to the new couple?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi does or the song writers. **

**There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC.**

_[Chapter edited 7/16/09]_

**Chapter 2-The spelled necklace**

**Last Time-**

"THIS IS SO COOL! We can have sleepovers, eat pocky, play house…"She would have continued, if Inuyasha hadn't fallen to the ground unconscious. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha!... INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as her new friend hit the ground.

That's when they finally noticed the bleeding wound on his back…

**-x-**

Kagome ran over to the now unconscious Inuyasha and started shaking him, hoping the young hanyou could manage to wake him up.

"Inuyasha! Please wake up. This isn't funny!" Kagome screamed, hoping it would wake him up. Kagome's mother pulled her away.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is... very sick right now. Please put him in the guest bedroom. I'll go get Kaede and see if she can heal him." She explained to Kagome as she left the hut to go get Kaede, the village priestess. Kagome nodded and tried to drag Inuyasha to the guest room as carefully as she could. Knowing she couldn't pick him up on her own, dragging was the only other way.

Kagome placed him on the futon and waited for her mother and Kaede to return. She ran her hands through his silky, silver hair. 'Why did he fall asleep out of nowhere? Is he going to be ok? Please don't leave me Inuyasha. My daddy died not long ago, I don't want to lose another friend too.' Kagome thought sadly and went to lie down next to him. She knew it would take her mom maybe 20 minutes to get to Kaede's and back.

Kaede was an old Priestess and with Kagome's mom pregnant, that would only slow them down more. She closed her eyes as she clung onto him, slowly relaxing. For some reason, when she was around him, she felt safe. Kagome smiled and started to gently hum a song that her mom taught her.

Kagome drifted off to sleep mid-song, not knowing Inuyasha and her own body started to glow a light pink. The wound on Inuyasha's back closed as the light grew brighter. Kaede and Kagome's mother came in and were shocked at what they saw. Kagome's mother (I'm just going to call her Taki) was worried paniced, thinking something had happened to the two and hurried get over to her daughter and Inuyasha but Kaede grabbed her arm and held her back.

"What are you doing Kaede?!"

The old priestess just smiled. "Don't ye worry about those two. Kagome has somehow awakened her powers. Though I know not why she awakened them so early." Kaede explained and Taki turned back to face the children.

"Kaede, that's impossible. The prophecy said she wouldn't awaken her powers until she found her soul mate. She's just a young girl!" Taki exclaimed quietly. Kaede just turned and looked over to the sleeping children.

"They may not know it now, but one day, they will. He is Kagome's soul mate, and Kagome is his." Kaede smiled and then left the room. Taki stared with wide eyes at the two, before following the priestess out the door.

Hours later, Inuyasha woke up. He wanted to sit up quickly, but stopped himself. He felt very warm. 'What's this? Why is it so warm? It's not hot, it's just really comfy…' Inuyasha thought with his eyes closed. He felt something move beside his so he opened his eyes to find Kagome snuggled up next to him. 'Kagome…' Inuyasha thought, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

Not wanting to wake Kagome, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and closed his eyes again, letting sleep take over him.

**-x-**

_-1 Week later-_

It had been seven days since Kagome found Inuyasha, and they were already the best of friends. Inuyasha had recovered well, unknowingly thanks to Kagome. Neither knew of her powers, and Taki wished to keep it that way for a while longer.

"Tag your it!" Kagome teased as she tagged Inuyasha on the back then ran away giggling. She was running as fast as her little human legs would allow, her raven black hair flowing behind her. Smirking playfully, Inuyasha started to chase after her at human speed, knowing it wouldn't be fair if he used his demon powers.

"Hey! Get back here Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running quicker.

She looked behind her to see how far back he was, but tripped on a root. Kagome screamed as she started to fall to the ground, but it never came. Inuyasha saw her falling and ran as quickly as he could to be able to catch her before she hit the hard ground.

"Silly girl. Always falling down." Inuyasha teased, then picked her up bridal style and took them to the hut. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, and he just laughed.

"Oh, welcome home Inuyasha and Kagome. Would you guys like something to eat?" Taki asked walking into the room. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded then went to their room. (They share it).

Kagome lied down on her back on their bed and closed her eyes. She hummed another soft tune as she thought about dinner. Unknowingly, she started singing out loud.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened to her. 'She has a pretty voice, almost like…moms…' Inuyasha thought, blushing a little, before going to sit next to her.

"Hey Kagome, can you... um…well can you continue to sing for me?" Inuyasha asked her, blushing even harder. Kagome looked shocked for a minute before smiling and nodding, her cheeks turning a soft pink as well.

Inuyasha listened to her as he closed his eyes. It was relaxing. Lying down next to her, he continued to listen before drifting off. She smiled when she finished, and left the room to check on dinner. When she came into the kitchen part of the hut, she saw her mom talking to Kaede.

"Ye need to get the boy to wear this. He may seem nice but he is a half demon, we don't know if he'll turn on us." Kaede explained holding up a necklace. It had little purple beads and small teeth between some of the beads.

Kagome kept hidden wondering what they were talking about. 'What do they mean Inuyasha would turn on us? Is it a bad thing?' Kagome thought.

"What will this do Kaede?" Taki asked, taking the necklace from Kaede's hands and held it up to look at it.

"It's a necklace of subjugation. If you say the right word, Inuyasha will feel like the necklace weighs one ton and shall fall to the ground hard. I do not no the word so ye or the child will have to figure out what the world be. I must be going now. Goodbye and good luck" Kaede said as she left the hut.

Kagome made sure no one saw her until Kaede was gone, and her mom was back to cooking.

"Hi mommy" Kagome said walking into the room.

"Oh hello Kagome. How's my little girl?" Taki said, patting her daughter on the head. Kagome smiled brightly and hugged her mom.

"Good mommy. What's that necklace for?" Kagome asked, pointing up at the necklace.

"Um, this is a gift for Inuyasha." Taki said, not telling her daughter the real reason why she had it.

"Ok, I'll go give it to him. Can I mommy? Please?" Kagome asked, giving her mom the puppy dog eyes torture. Taki couldn't help but smile and handed the necklace to Kagome.

Kagome ran to her room and jumped on the bed, waking Inuyasha up. He shot up, a little stunned. After the initial shock, he gave a jaw cracking jaw, his pearly fangs clearly showing.

"What the…what's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his eyes. Kagome smiled and handed the necklace to him. He looked at it with a confused look on his face. "What's this for?" He asked, putting it on so he didn't hurt her feelings.

"It's a gift from me, my mommy and Kaede." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the table where they ate. He stood there watching as she sat down. Something felt off about this necklace...

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Come and sit..." Kagome started but was interrupted by Inuyasha falling face first to the ground.

"Ow….what is this thing!" Inuyasha asked as he tried to pull the necklace off, but it wouldn't even go past his chin.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked and went to see if he was ok. "All I said was come and sit..." she tried explaining, but once again Inuyasha fell down.

"Kagome please...for the love of Buddha...don't say sit again!" Inuyasha yelled raising his head from the ground.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I promise I won't say sit again!" Kagome said but soon regretted it as Inuyasha fell once more. "Um…whopsies….Sorry." Kagome said blushing, rubbing the back of her head and laughed nervously.

Inuyasha growled as he laid on the ground. He could tell necklace was going to be the end of him….

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Thank you all that reviewed. I can't believe how many reviews I got for the first chapter. Gives everyone who reviewed a cookie Miroku and Sango will be appearing in the next I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please update and have a good Halloween. Bye!**

**-Miko!**


	3. Mistake

Hey guys and gals. I'm back again. Wow, for 2 chapters I got 24 reviews. I feel so special. Hehe, well thank you everyone that reviewed. I hope you all had a great Halloween. I had a little fun. Someone even called me beautiful while I was giving them candy at the door. (If you people don't know, I'm a girl.) Well I hope you all like the story so far. Now enough talking and more writing. Here we go!

**Summary: Inuyasha was a lost 5 year old boy when a 5 year old Kagome found him and took him home with her. 10 Years later they start falling for each other but one of His family members come back to take him home. What will happen to the new couple?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi does or the song writers. Lol.**

**There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC.**

_[Edited 7/18/09]_

**Chapter 3- Mistake**

**Last Time-**

"Kagome please...for the love of Buddha...don't say sit again!" Inuyasha yelled raising his head from the ground.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I promise I won't say sit again!" Kagome said but soon regretted it as Inuyasha fell once more. "Um…whopsies….Sorry." Kagome said blushing, rubbing the back of her head and laughed nervously.

Inuyasha growled as he laid on the ground. He could tell necklace was going to be the end of him….

**-x-**

It had been five years since Inuyasha and Kagome met. Both ten years old, they had only matured a little. Both cared deeply for each other as friend, but they would usually get into fights, Kagome always having the last word, which always happened to be 'sit'. Kaede was still alive and Inuyasha always called her an old hag due to the fact it was her who gave the beads to Kagome and because she WAS old. But in doing so, he usually got sat for it.

Kagome had grown and was beginning to look more like a lady. She still had her long raven black hair that reached her mid-back with little curls at the end, chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in, rosy lips, and a slightly tan face. Her body had begun to give her some curves. Kagome a face of an angel in Inuyasha's eyes, but he would never admit it to her. Her soul was pure, even in the era they lived it. It was easy to be tainted, but she had always pulled through.

Inuyasha had grown as well. His classic long silky silver hair, two fuzzy dog ears, beautiful amber eyes, a tan face never faded, but he had some new features. Muscles. They were nothing compared to the adult men in the village, but he was beginning to gain them at his age.

In Kagome's eyes, he was handsome, could be sweet at times but could also be a real jerk. He was still forced to wear a necklace of subjugation, which always pissed him off. He cared a lot for Kagome, and would never hurt her and the rest knew it. They just kept them on to keep him in line.

Inuyasha still didn't know anyone else in his family, but it didn't really matter to him anymore. He had a new family. Taki told Inuyasha many times that he could call her mother but he always declined. No one could replace his mother, but he was thankful for her kindness.

Right now, Kagome was out in the forest just outside the village picking herbs for Kaede. Kaede was teaching Kagome how to make herbs into medicine and some useful spices. Inuyasha went to go get food for lunch and Taki was at the hut with Souta. Souta was now a 4 year old boy who looked up to Inuyasha as a role-model. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and was very sweet.

While Kagome was picking herbs, she didn't notice the pair of eyes that were watching her from the trees. 'Keh, now it's my turn to get revenge…' The person thought as they jumped down quietly so she wouldn't hear them. They walked up quietly behind her before pouncing on Kagome.

"This is the end Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, smirking evilly as he tickled her. She laughed and tried to get him of her.

"Inuyasha! Hahahaha, stop please, can't breathe!" Kagome laughed out. He grinned but continued to tickle her.

"Keh, No way! This is revenge for all those stupid sit commands!" Inuyasha argued as he straddled her waist, making sure she didn't go anywhere. Kagome kept laughing and tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. As she continued to scream playfully, they didn't notice two strangers walking into the clearing.

"Oh no! That girl is being attacked! Hiraikotsu!" The girl yelled as she swung a giant boomerang at Inuyasha.

He didn't see it in time and was hit then thrown hard against a tree. The tree snapped as he hit it and fell down. Kagome gasped and ran over to where he was.

"INUYASHA! Are you ok?" Kagome asked, extremely worried about him.

Inuyasha moaned in pain as he sat up and looked to the people who attacked him. Growling, he sat up and was getting to reassure Kagome he was fine but watched as the girl and some other boy ran off with Kagome. Kagome screamed out for him, and his growl only intensified.

"Dammit…Let…her….go…" Inuyasha said weakly as he stood up. There was no way in hell he would let them take her away. She was his best friend. Inuyasha stood up, ignoring the pain, and ran over to where they were. They were fast, but he was much faster.

"Hey! Let me go now!" Kagome yelled as she struggled to get free. Who were these people and why were they taking her?

"Calm down, we're getting you away from this demon. We saw him attacking you and we're here to help." The boy's voice said to her.

Kagome looked confused. 'What are they talking about?'She thought. Kagome struggled and kicked, finally getting loose. She immediately ran to Inuyasha's side.

"He wasn't attacking me. He's my best friend so why would he do that? I think you were mistaken." Kagome said politely. Inuyasha stepped in front of her, glaring at the two.

The girl with the boomerang looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, we're so sorry. We didn't know, we saw him" She said pointing to Inuyasha "on top of you and heard you screaming so we assumed that you were in trouble. But like my father said, never assume unless you want to make an ass out of you and me. (ass-u-me. Assume.)" The girl said as she bowed.

The male walked up to Kagome and took hold of her hands in his. "My my, what a beautiful girl you are. To make it up for what we've done I have an idea. Will you bear my child?" The man asked, giving her a small wink. Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha's face turned red with anger. You could also see the female clench her fist.

"WHAT!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time. Sango walked up and grabbed him by his robes, dragging him away.

"MIROKU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASKED HER THAT YOU LETURE!" The girl yelled. Miroku and Inuyasha winced at the sound.

"Um…Not to change the subject or anything but who are you guys?" Kagome asked as she tried to cool Inuyasha down, making sure he didn't kill this 'Miroku' guy.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Sango, and that pervert over there is Miroku. " she explained, pointing to Miroku who was standing a few feet away from her. He feared her wrath.

"My village was killed not to long ago by some demons and so we we're wandering around the lands looking for a village to live in and to seek information. He's a monk in training while I am a demon slayer. We're also looking for my brother Kohaku. He's been missing since the attack." Sango finished as she leaned against her hiraikotsu.

"I see, well my name is Kagome and his name is Inuyasha. He's been my best friend for 5 years now. Inuyasha is a hanyou and I'm a priestess in training." Kagome explained as she shook hands with Sango. Sango smiled and shook her hand until they both felt a hand on their bottom.

Sango and Kagome's faces turned beat red with embarrassment and anger. Kagome's hand met with Miroku's cheek as Sango's hiraikotsu met with his head.

Inuyasha stood in shock for a moment. How could one man take so much from these women and live?

'Women are scary creatures...' he thought to himself, and shook his head as he picked Miroku up and started to head for their village.

'Man, Sango's rough' Miroku thought as he started to wake up. He looked ahead to see Kagome and Sango chatting as he was being dragged by Inuyasha. Miroku made sure as best he could to still look unconscious, hoping to fool the hanyou so he wouldn't receive a beating from him as well.

"I know you're awake Miroku, stop faking. And I swear if I ever see you touching Kagome like that again I'll kill you" Inuyasha growled out as he hit Miroku on the head. Miroku winced then rubbed his head as he laughed lightly.

"Sorry my friend. I just couldn't help it. You see, my hand was cursed by this demon. I am looking for him with the beauty Sango because the same demon was the one that killed her family." Miroku explained.

"I feel sorry for Sango..." Inuyasha started, and stopped as she and Kagome walked passed them, but then glared down at Miroku, " but cursed my ass Miroku! You're just a plain pervert!" Inuyasha yelled as he let Miroku down so he could walk on his own. Miroku sighed and walked next to Inuyasha.

"Miroku, where are you guys staying?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.

"No where. We just stay out in the forest or an Inn. We both don't have any families and we use our skills to make money." Miroku explained as he watched Sango and Kagome's hips swing back and forth as they walked. He would've drooled if it weren't for the fact Inuyasha would most likely kill him.

"Well, I can see if you can stay with us. You may be a letch but ain't too bad of a guy. You did 'save' Kagome even though you didn't even know her so you cant be all that bad." Inuyasha said as he put his hand in front of Miroku's face, knowing he was looking at the girls. Miroku chuckled nervously and nodded.

"That would be nice"

**-x-**

_-With the Girls-_

"So Sango, how old are you and Miroku?" Kagome asked as they walked back to the village.

"We're both 11. He's older though. What about you and Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha and I are both 10. You two seem kind of young to be traveling alone. Where's your families?" Kagome asked but regretted asking as she saw Sango's face sadden.

"My family was killed by a demon. Miroku's family suffered the same fate. I found out not long ago that my brother, Kohaku, is still alive. Miroku and I have been friends for a long time so we travel together in search of the demon that killed our families and my brother." Sango explained. Kagome frowned and placed a hand gently on her shoulder

"Well, I'm guessing you two have no where to stay right?" Kagome asked. At Sango's nod, she continued. "Then you can stay with my family. I'm sure my mom will say it's ok. Inuyasha can stay with Miroku in the guest room or Inuyasha can stay with my brother Souta while we sleep in my room." Kagome explained, smiling at Sango.

"Thank you so much Kagome. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Sango said, giggling a little as they walked into the hut.

_-In a Castle Very Far away-_

A short man that looked like a toad came walking into the dining room where his Master and Mistress were.

"Me lord, we still do not know where the boy is." The green servant said as he bowed in front of his master.

"Is that all you came to tell me Jaken? If that is all then leave." A tall man with long silky silver hair said, while sitting next to his wife/mate.

"Well I do have good news me lord. The boy is alive and somewhere in the eastern lands." Jaken said as he stood up.

The man was quiet before nodding. "Good work Jaken, that narrows things down quite a bit. Keep searching for him. Even though I despise half breeds, we need him." The man growled as he stood up and left the room. He entered his father study and walked over to the desk.

"Father, we've got a lead on Inuyasha." The man said as he looked to his father, the lord of the Western lands.

"Really now? So, the boy is still alive. With Izayoi dead I thought there was no way for him to live. Guess I was wrong. Thank you son, you may leave." The father said as he stood up and looked out his window thinking

'We will find you Inuyasha. You may not remember me, but you will come back. Even if we have to force you…'

* * *

**Well that's the end to the chapter. Miroku and Sango are now in the story. Who are the people that want Inuyasha? Ok I know it's obvious but maybe not to all of you. Only one question for you guys. Should there be a lemon? Well I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you to all that reviewed and I hope you guys liked the chapter. See you all later!**

**-Miko**


	4. Attack and Inuyasha's secret revieled

Hello everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was busy with school and homework. But I'm also sorry for the heights that I put. I don't really know how tall they are when they're that old but I'm really tall so I used my heights. Well, lets get on with the chapter people! Here we go! Hehe.

**Summary: Inuyasha was a lost 5 year old boy when a 5 year old Kagome found him and took him home with her. 10 Years later they start falling for each other but one of His family members come back to take him home. What will happen to the new couple?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi does or the song writers. Lol.**

**There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC.**

**Chapter 4- Attack and Inuyasha's secret reviled!

* * *

**

**Last Time-**

"Well, I'm guessing you two have no where to stay right?" Kagome asked. At Sango's nod, she continued. "Then you can stay with my family. I'm sure my mom will say it's ok. Inuyasha can stay with Miroku in the guest room or Inuyasha can stay with my brother Sota while we sleep in my room." Kagome explained, smiling at Sango.

"Thank you so much Kagome. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Sango said, giggling a little as they walked into the hut.

In a Castle Very Far away

A short man that looked like a toad came walking into the dining room where his Master and Mistress were.

"Me lord, we still do not know where the boy is." The green servant said as he bowed in front of his master.

"Is that all you came to tell me Jaken? If that is all then leave." A tall man with long silky silver hair said, while sitting next to his wife/mate.

"Well I do have good news me lord. The boy is alive and somewhere in the eastern lands." Jaken said as he stood up.

The man was quiet before nodding. "Good work Jaken, that narrows things down quite a bit. Keep searching for him. Even though I despise half breeds, we need him." The man said as he stood up and left the room. He entered his father study and walked over to the desk.

"Father, we've got a lead on Inuyasha." The man said as he looked to his father, the lord of the Western lands.

"Really now? So the boy is still alive. With Izayoi dead I thought there was no way for him to live. Guess I was wrong. Thank you son, you may leave." The father said as he stood up and looked out his window thinking 'We will find you Inuyasha. You may not remember me, but you will come back. Even if we have to force you…'

**This Time-**

What's going on with him?' Kagome thought as she looked over to Inuyasha. Kagome had been noticing that Inuyasha was acting a little strange as they ate dinner. He kept looking out the window, out towards the sky and it was really starting worry her. 'I wonder what's wrong with him.' Kagome thought as she continued to stare at him as they ate. Sango noticed this and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, why do you keep staring at Inuyasha?" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Inuyasha's been acting a little strange and I'm worried about him." Kagome explained as she ate some soup. Miroku was sitting to Inuyasha's left and Sota was to Inuyasha's right. Kagome sat next to Sota as Sango sat next to Kagome and Miroku.

"Hey guys, after we eat how about we go watch the sunset?" Miroku asked, putting down his bowl. Everyone but Inuyasha nodded, as he looked a little worried about it. They all walked out and went to a cliff and sat down. Inuyasha next to Kagome, then Sango who was next to Kagome and Miroku.

Inuyasha continued to stare at the sky, fidgeting a little bit. 'It's getting late…'He thought and looked at how much time he had before sunset. Everyone continued to look at the sunset until they heard a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Someone yelled. As the group looked up, they saw something that looked like a Bear like demon attacking a girl, maybe around the age of 7. Inuyasha quickly jumped out and destroyed the demon with his claws.

"Hey are you ok?" Kagome asked, as Sango, Miroku and Kagome ran up to where they were. The girl was crying in fear and couldn't find her voice, so Kagome hugged her trying to cheer the little girl up. 'What was that thing?' Kagome thought to herself, as she looked to where the girl had just fallen.

"I think we need to take this girl home. It wouldn't be safe for her to walk back to her village the way she is right now. Demons could smell her tears and attack." Miroku explained to everyone. Kagome and Sango nodded as they helped the girl up. Inuyasha looked a little worried and looked up towards the sky.

'I think I should have enough time. At least…I hope so.' Inuyasha thought as he led the way to a near by village.

As they reached the village, Kagome and the young girl gasped as they saw that the whole village had been destroyed. "Mommy! Daddy!" The girl cried out as she began looking for her parents. Kagome went after her and help the little girl try to find her parents. Kagome had found out earlier that the girls name was Yuki Shimoto. Yuki had been out looking for some flowers when she was attacked and found by Kagome and the others.

As they looked around, no one noticed the demon closing up behind the two unsuspecting girls. Miroku saw the demon quickly and yelled for them to get out of the way quickly. Unfortunately, it was too late. Yuki was grabbed around her waist and taken off into the forest quickly. The group raced after her, listening to her screaming until a loud burst came from her, then all went silent.

Kagome's eyes started to water, knowing what happened as they walked closer to where the last scream was heard. They walked into the clearing where Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him quickly and faced her head towards him, making sure she didn't see what was in front of them. Yuki's body laid there on the ground in a huge pile of dark blood. She was slightly torn open with her insides showing.

Inuyasha felt Kagome crying into his chest and patted her back and head. "Why…why did she have to get killed? Why couldn't it have been me! Why her…" Kagome cried over and over into Inuyasha's chest. He held her tighter to him and frowned. He never liked it when she cried, and he knew she was heartbroken.

Kagome has always loved children, ever since he met her, she'd always taken care of them like her own. And for her to see this, is like a mother losing her child. It was heartbreaking. "Inuyasha, we need to take care of those demons, before they kill more people…" Kagome said as she looked up at him with a red face from crying. He nodded his head, slightly nervous but he knew that he had too.

They all ran towards where the strongest demonic aura was until they found a small castle. They walked Inuyasha and looked around. We should split up. Miroku and Sango, you two go that way" Kagome said as she pointed to there right. "While Inuyasha and I go this way." Kagome said pointing to the opposite direction. They all nodded and split up.

"Hey Kagome, why did you want us to all spilt up?" Inuyasha asked as they checked one of the empty bedrooms.

"Because I wanted to find the demons quicker and to see what's going on with you. Inuyasha, you haven't been acting the same lately…" Kagome said as she walked over to him. "Is there something going on you're not telling me about? You know you can tell me, I'm your best friend." Kagome said as she smiled then patted his back.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as her head a noise come from the other room. "Come on lets go!" Inuyasha said quickly as he grabbed Kagome's hand and ran towards where he heard something. And just as he expected, there was the main giant demon.

"Ah, so you came, half breed. And just look what we have here, a small little Miko. (Miko means priestess if you didn't know that.)"The demon said as he smirked evilly at them. Inuyasha scowled and jumped towards him with his claws but was easily through against the wall.

Kagome ran up quickly to him and checked if he was ok. But Inuyasha pushed her out of the way, as he saw the demons paw come towards her and took the hit. "Inuyasha! Why did you do that?" Kagome yelled as she threw random items at the demon, since she didn't have any weapons.

"Because you're my best friend stupid! I can't have you die on me!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to hit the demon once more but was knocked back again. He hit the wall with such force that the drapes feel over his head. Kagome knew this wasn't good so she quickly grabbed him and pulled him off. The demon tried to follow, but she pulled him outside into the forest in a spot that would be hard to find them.

With Miroku and Sango

As Sango and Miroku looked around, Miroku kept looking at Sango's bottom. 'Come on Miroku, you know you want too' Miroku's evil said while a little devil Miroku sat on his right shoulder. He looked over to his left shoulder to find nothing. "Hey, where's the other guy?" Miroku asked the devil Miroku.

On a cloud highway in heaven

The Angel Miroku was screaming his head off as he sat on his house waiting for the traffic to go bye. "Oh come on you slow pokes! Even the Jurassic period went by faster then this!" He yelled as he waited for the houses in front of him. (Hehe, I got this scene from an episode of Family Guy. It's super funny!)

Back with Miroku/Sango

"Hey Miroku, do you sense anything? Because I don't." Sango said as she looked behind her. Miroku shook his head.

"No Sango, I haven't. This place seems empty to me." Miroku explained as he put his arm around Sango's shoulder. She turned a bright red and looked over to him. "Sango…?" Miroku said looking at her with affectionate eyes.

"Y-yes Miroku?" Sango said as she blushed even brighter when Miroku took her hands in hers before hugging her.

"Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked as his hand groped her. Sango's face turned red alright but not the good kind. She scowled and slapped him extremely hard.

"PERVERT!"

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome and Inuyasha panted as they finally settled down in the forest. "Dammit…" Inuyasha said, keeping the drape on his head.

"Here, let me take that off…" Kagome said as she started to take the drape off his head but he quickly pushed her hand away.

"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha growled out roughly.

"What is going on with you!" Kagome yelled as she pulled off the cloth and was surprised at what she saw. There sitting in front of her was Inuyasha, yet not Inuyasha. He had black hair, normal ears, dark brown eyes and no claws.

"I-inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked as she gawked at him.

"No I'm a talking puppet. Of course it's me Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out as he leaned against one of the trees. "This is why I've been acting weird. Every new moon I lose my demonic powers and become human for a night…" Inuyasha said quietly, but Kagome still heard him. Everything was quiet until Kagome started to speak up.

"Inuyasha…"

* * *

**Well that's the end to the chapter. So what's Kagome going to say? Is she gonna call him a freak? Cute? Jerk? Love of her life? Well you'll just have to wait and find out. I promise this time that the next chapter will come out in 2 days or less. If I fail on this, I will post 10 chapters next week. And that will be extremely hard so I'm gonna take the easy route. Well cya soon and please review!**

**Miko

* * *

**


	5. Talk about a prick in the neck!

_Oh my gosh everyone! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive me, but I've been having school, home and emotional problems lately. I needed a very long break (Someone important to me died, then other bad stuff happened.). Again, please forgive me! That's why I'm posting as many chapters as I can this Spring break! Well I know you don't want to wait any longer, so here we go again! I love you all who are continuing to wait as I was not updated! –Huggles you all-_

**Summary: Inuyasha was a lost 5 year old boy when a 5 year old Kagome found him and took him home with her. 10 Years later they start falling for each other but one of His family members come back to take him home. What will happen to the new couple?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi does or the song writers. Lol.**

**There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC.**

**Ages- Inuyasha 10 Kagome-10 Miroku-11** Sango 11

**Chapter 7- Talk about a prick in the neck!

* * *

**

**Last Time-**

"What is going on with you!" Kagome yelled as she pulled off the cloth and was surprised at what she saw. There sitting in front of her was Inuyasha, yet not Inuyasha. He had black hair, normal ears, dark brown eyes and no claws.

"I-inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked as she gawked at him.

"No I'm a talking puppet. Of course it's me Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out as he leaned against one of the trees. "This is why I've been acting weird. Every new moon I lose my demonic powers and become human for a night…" Inuyasha said quietly, but Kagome still heard him. Everything was quiet until Kagome started to speak up.

"Inuyasha…"

This Time-

"Inuyasha…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU CHANGE ON THE NEW MOON! YOU'RE HUMAN SIDE IS SOOO KAWAII!" Kagome skreaked as her eyes glowed in fascination for a moment then blushed, realizing what she said. (That line was dedicated to Neko Kagome. And if you don't know what Kawaii means, it's cute in Japanese.)

Inuyasha looked over to her with wide eyes. He had expected her to yell at him for lying to her, or tell him how vial he was. Yet, she thought he was cute? 'I'm never going to understand that girl…'He laughed in his head lightly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Kagome, I only did it to protect you and your family. If demon's found out about this, they'd kill everyone I knew and loved" He smiles over at her. (When he said 'loved' he meant in a family type of love)

She smiled and nodded "You don't need to apologize Inu-Kun! I know you didn't mean any harm" Kagome explain as she patted him on the head like a puppy which made him growl lightly as she giggled.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" He yelled, which made her laugh harder and fall on her back laughing. Growling in annoyance, he pounced on top of her, and started to tickle her. "Oh yeah, laugh at me why don't ya Kagome! Now you can laugh all you want!" Inuyasha laughed as he continued his moves.

Kagome squirmed trying to get free, laughing so hard that crystal like tears fell from her eyes. "P-please Inuyasha! Stop! That tickles!" She squealed as she continued to squirm. He smirked evilly (in a playful way) and continued his antics. After a good while, her face started to turn a different color from air loss so he stopped before he hurt her.

She panted lightly as she caught her breath and smiled up at him. He looked down at her, still on top of her (he had to stop her squirming.) As he looked down at her face, a spark went through his body, now finally noticing how pretty she was. Her long black hair that easily floated in the breeze, the hazel eyes that seemed to glow everyday, no matter what, her rosy cheeks, everything about her.

'W-what's this feeling? It's like my heart is dancing and I'm anxious about something…Why do I feel this way?' He thought to himself as he unknowingly leaned down, his face getting closer to her's slowly.

Kagome blushed, seeing how close they were, but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure, but lately she had been gaining ergs to be with him more. 'Is it because I like him? NO! He's my best friend! I can't love him! Or…can I?' She thought until she heard a rustle in the bushes.

He quickly sat up and pushed her behind him, incase it was some type of danger. What came out was just a small rabbit.

"Come on Kagome, we need to head back." Inuyasha said as he stood up, acting like nothing happened.

"I don't think we should, you're human and too weak to fight…I don't want you to get hurt." She explained as she stood up.

"Keh, you're one to talk. You're human 24/7 I'm only human for a few hours. I can live on my own alright?" She nodded slowly as they made their way back to the house.

With Sango and Miroku

The two had had no luck finding the demons, but Miroku did gain more slaps. "Sango come on please forgive me? You know I was only joking!" He exclaimed as she glared at him.

"Nice try Miroku, but I've heard that WAY too many times." Sango said as she walked faster away from him. He laughed nervously and followed yet screamed like a girl when something grabbed him by the shoulder.

"INUYASHA! DON'T DO THAT!" Miroku yelled and blushed when they all started laughing because of the way he had screamed.

"Aw what's wrong monk? I thought you were a 'Great priest' yet you're screaming like a girl!" Inuyasha laughed out while everyone else giggled.

"Haha very funny Inuyasha, you sho..."his words were cut off however as Kagome's scream ripped out. While their backs were turned, one of the demons had come up behind come and slashed her in the back with its claws.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled out as he ran straight to her and picked her up as quickly as he could.

"Inuyasha," She murmured as Inuyasha placed her in Miroku's arms.

"Monk, take Kagome out of here and get her to Kaede. Sango and I can take care of ourselves." Inuyasha commanded him and looked over at Sango who nodded in agreement.

"No….Inuyasha….I can fight….I promise…" Kagome said weakly. The demon had slashed deep into her back, almost hitting her spine. 'She should be ok as long as we get her to Kaede's quickly. But if we don't, she'll bleed to death. And I'll go through hell to protect her from dieing….' Inuyasha thought as he shook his head.

"Miroku, go now." He said as some red eyes appeared around them.

"Ha, nice try human's. But we won't let you escape." An evil voice said as the demon's blocked all the exits. Miroku pulled Kagome closer to him, trying to protect her as best he could (not being a pervert at all)

"Dammit! Demon come out and show your self! I know these are just the weaklings!" Inuyasha shouted as a group of bear demons split apart to show the main demon.

"Ah so I see you're the smartest one. My name is Hukumari Of the bear demon clan. And this is your death!" Said Hukumari as all of the demons jumped out and started attacking.

"HIRAKOTSU!" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang, killing 15 bear demons.

"Inuyasha, take Kagome for a moment. I shall take care of these pests!" Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's small form in his arms and held her gently, as to not hurt her unconscious form.

"KAZAANAA!" Miroku exclaimed as he pulled the beads from around his right hand, opening up his wind tunnel. Inuyasha, not knowing that was going to happen, tried to hold onto something as the Wind Tunnel almost sucked him in. Sango noticed this and ran over to them where she stuck her boomerang in the ground and told him to hold in.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said as he felt Kagome slipping away and tried to hold on tighter 'You better not die on me Kag's '

As Miroku shut the wind tunnel, Hakumari jumped out and took Kagome from Inuyasha. "She shall be a great meal, Humans always taste better in blood" He smirked and disappeared into the dark.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha quickly ran into the dark, but couldn't see anything in his human form. He fell to his knees, slamming his fists to the ground. "Dammit….dammit….DAMMIT!"

"Inuyasha…." Sango said as she looked at him. He was hunched over on the ground, punching the ground till his fist started to bleed. "I promise we'll find her in the morning. I'm sure she'll make it a few hours..."

"I hope…."Inuyasha exclaimed, until he felt a prick at his neck.

* * *

**Sorry if that's short, but I'm grounded and that's like the best I can do without getting caught. I only have 2 days left then spring break and off grounding starts. So you should get maybe over 10 chapters to read by then. Well have a great week off!**

**Miko**


	6. Kindness and Illusions

_Kami my luck is not good. I had the flu the whole spring break so I could barely get even one chapter done. Please forgive me again, but like I said I had no control of my illness. I've been sick for over a week and i'm still sick. But I'll try to get a chapter or 2 done. Well Let's start, since I know you want me to shut up..._

_**Summary: Inuyasha was a lost 5 year old boy when a 5 year old Kagome found him and took him home with her. 10 Years later they start falling for each other but one of His family members come back to take him home. What will happen to the new couple?**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi does or the song writers. Lol.**_

_**There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC.**_

**Notice: There will be quite a few japanese words in here. If you dont know what they are, then look at the end of the chapter where an index will be from now on! And the computer I'm on now doesn't have any type of spell cheak, so if I missed some errors I'm sorry.**

_**Ages- Inuyasha 10 Kagome-10 Miroku-11 Sango 11**_

_**Chapter 8- Kindness and illusions**_

**Last time**

"_Inuyasha…." Sango said as she looked at him. He was hunched over on the ground, punching the ground till his fist started to bleed. "I promise we'll find her in the morning. I'm sure she'll make it a few hours..."_

"_I hope…."Inuyasha exclaimed, until he felt a prick at his neck._

**This time**

"What the hell..."Inuyasha exclaimed as he slapped the part of his neck where the prick happened. He pulled his hand away and looked at his hand to look what bit him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"uggggghhh...your blood is just like your fathers...and your slap as well" a small voice came from Inuyasha's hand. Everyone gathered around and saw a tiny flea in the young hanyou's hand. "Hello master Inuyasha, it's been 7 years since i've seen you." The tiny flea said.

"W-what? Who the hell are you and how do you know my name...?" Inuyasha asked as he squezzed the small flea between his fingers. The flea's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head from the tight squeze.

"My name is Myoga. I'm your father's old friend, and I've come to help you find that girl..." Myoga mannaged to choke out. When hearing aboiut Kagome and his father, Inuyasha loosened his grip around the flea.

"Where's Kagome? If you're lying I swear i'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled out as he set the flea in the palm of his hand. 'Kagome...please be safe' He thought as Myoga regained his breath.

* * *

A human sized Spider demon set Kagome down gently on the soft futon, sensing she was in great pain. Kagome winced but continued to stay unconcious.He put a blanket over her as he changed into his human form, which had long wavy black hair, he was around 6ft tall, pitch black eyes, and tan skin.

Kagome moaned softly as she awoke from the blanket being put on her. Her eyes fluttered over but glared when she saw the man. As he walked over to her, she noticed the kindness in his eyes. 'Is this a trick, or is he really someone else?' Kagome thought as she proped herself up on her elbows.

"So, you're awake young lass." The man said as she sat down next to her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Kagome blushes but pushed him away.

"W-who are you and where are we?" She asked, looking around the room. As she looked out the open window, she saw dark purple skies and assumed it was still night. 'i've never seen such...beautiful yet amonus skies such as those' Kagome thought as she continued to stare.

"We're in my castle and my name is Naraku." He explained as he stared at her. 'So this is Inuyasha's girl huh? The last time I saw him and this girl was 5 years ago. But I guess they're too naive to notice how i've changed.' Naraku thought as he eplaced a hand on Kagome's head softly. "I am the one who rescuded you from the bear demon. He was about to devouver you but I used my powers to save you young lass" He said, looking straight at her.

That had caught Kagome's attation as she looked over at him and looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. As the years had passed, she had remained pure from her childhood, and could tell if someone was deceving her, justr by looking at them. Which he wasent. "Well then, Thank you for saving me. By any chance did you see a hanyou, taijiya, or a houshi when you saved me?" The young miko asked, wondering where her friends were.

"A hanyou, taijiya and a houshi? Um no I did not. But why would they stick together? I have heard that hanyou's wouild be hated by miko's, taijiya's and houshi's. And the tajijiya's would be enimies with miko's and houshi's so buisness. So how would you 4 get along?" Naraku asked, now very curious.

Kagome giggled "Yeah, we're a weird group of friends. I've known Inuyasha, the hanyou, since I was like 5, and the taijiya has known the houshi for a while. I guess they're after a demon who killed their families." Kagome said sadly, thinking of the two.

Naraku nodded in understanding. "I see. Well I hope they find the demon soon. I know what it is like to lose the one's you love." He explained. Kagome looked at him with sympathy in her deep brown eyes. Naraku looked away and stood up as he looked out the window. "We should leave now. It may still be night, but I believe you and I will be fine. We need to find your friends before they become to worried." Kagome nodded, knowing he could see her in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Myoga had told Inuyasha that he would explain everything after they had found Kagome and she was safely home. All had agreed and were now in the woods looking for her.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

"Kagome-sama where are you?"

"KAGOME!"

All three of them called out. Yet no answer, Inuyasha began to lose hope as the night began to end. 'Kagome...If something happens to you, I don't know what i'd do...' Inuyasha thought sadly as he looked by some tree's and called her name again. Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, I think we need to sit down and rest. You may be a hanyou, but Sango and I are still huiman. And you are too right now. We need to rest." Miroku's comment angered the human Inuyasha as he swerved around and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Kagome's life could be in danger you bastard! You think i'm just going to sit here and wait? Rest if you want, but i'm going to still look" Inuyasha said coldly, as he gripped Miroku's shoulders thighter. Miroku knew the hanyou was just worried, as he nodded. Inuyasha sat him down as he ran off alone to search for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome held onto Naraku's hand as he led her through the forest. "Naraku sir...I can tell you're some sort of demon. So why did you save me?" Kagome asked, wanting to know. It had been questioning her ever since she awoke. He smiled down at her.

"That's a very good question. But let me ask you, why did you save Inuyasha? A hanyou, which are hated by both youkai and humans. You could've easily let him die at the hands of that man am I correct?" Naraku explained, knowing some of Kagome's past, since she had explained what happened and how she met Inuyasha. "It was for kindness. Not all demons are evil, and like Inuyasha, I am half. I knew it was to soon for you to begin your journey to Kono yo tou ano yo no sakai, so I saved you." Naraku explained and Kagome nodded. It was quiet the rest of the time.

The young miko looked up to the sky, looking at where the moon would be the next night. 'Oh Inuyasha...Miroku...Sango...I hope you're all safe.' Kagome thought sadly. Naraku looked back at her and smirked.

"I believe your friends are close. I can hear one of them calling your name. The other two are probly resting." Naraku, using his powerful demon eyes and majic, could tell what and where her friends were. Kagome squelled in delight as she started walking faster.

* * *

Inuyasha ran quickly, knowing he had to continue searching. 'Kagome...' He thought as he climbed a tree to look from new heights. 'I'll save you!' As he sawv a misting spring, he could've swore he saw Kagome. "Kagome!" He yelled, jumping down the tree and ran towards the spring. When he got there, he saw a taller lokking Kagome with longer hair, paler skin, and snake like ghost looking things around her.

"K-kagome? Is that you?" The wonman turned around apon hearing Inuyasha's voice, then faided off into the mist. Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded. "Nani? What just happened?" He said as he ran to where the look alike Kagome was and only found a white hair tying ribbon. He picked it up and examioned it. 'That's strange. Who was that?' He thought as he walked out of the mist only to see two people walking towards him. He looked up to see a tall man, and Kagome beside him. His eyes widened as he ran over to her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out happily.

Kagome heard him and smiled as she let go of Naraku's hand and ran to Inuyasha. She hugged him tightly, noticing as he wrapped his arm around her waist carefully, still remembering the wound on her back. "Kagome, are you ok? Are you hurt at all? What happened?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he felt her relax in his arms.

Kagome smiled up at him then pointed to Naraku. "He saved me from that bear demon. And i'm ok, my back doesnt hurt right now." Inuyasha nodded picked her up bridal style, so she wouldn't need to use her energy as they needed to get back home. As he walked over to Naraku, he couldn't help getting a bad feeling about him.

"Thank you for saving Kagome, I owe you Naraku." Inuyasha said kindly. Naraku nodded as he walked off into the dense forest. 'There's something not right about him. Naraku, you may have saved Kagome, but I don't trust you one little bit' He thought glaring off at where Naraku left, but Kagome's words brought him out of his head.

"Inuyasha...Thank you for comming after me" She said, smiling sweetly as she leaned up slowly and kissed his cheek. But Inuyasha had looked at her to quickly, which made her kiss him softly on the lips. They both blushed as she pulled away quickly.

"A-any time Kagome" He said, as he started walking, trying to act like it didn't bother him at all. They continued to blush, but smiled as they walked back to camp under a soft sunset.

* * *

_**Ok everyone. Thats the end to the chapter. Yeah I know I added a little Kagome and Inuyasha romance, but I thought it would've been cute. Review if you want, but here's a warning. If you say "i wont read your story anymore if you dont update by -insert date here- then i wont read your story anymore-" well here's some news to you- I wont update. Remember people, i have a life beyond writting. And most of the time it's busy. But I will be updating more often now, so theres some good news! Well reveiw and more chapters comming soon! I'll work on My other story next so you can read another chapter there. I love ya all!**_

_**Miko **_

Japanese index:

Miko- Priestess

Hanyou- Half Demon

Houshi- A monk

Taijiya- Demon slayer

Nani- "what?"

Kawaii- Cute

Kono yo tou ano yo no sakai- Border of this world and the next

Kitsune- Fox

Youkai- Demon


	7. Catching Trout

Summary: Inuyasha was a lost 5 year old boy when a 5 year old Kagome found him and took him home with her. 10 Years later they start falling for each other but one of His family members come back to take him home. What will happen to the new couple?

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi does or the song writers. Lol.

There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC.

Ages- Inuyasha 16 Kagome-15 Miroku-16 Sango-16

* * *

Chapter 9- Catching trout

Last time-

"Inuyasha...Thank you for comming after me" She said, smiling sweetly as she leaned up slowly and kissed his cheek. But Inuyasha had looked at her to quickly, which made her kiss him softly on the lips. They both blushed as she pulled away quickly.

"A-any time Kagome" He said, as he started walking, trying to act like it didn't bother him at all. They continued to blush, but smiled as they walked back to camp under a soft sunset.

This time-

It had been 5 years since Inuyasha and Kagome had first kissed. Ever since, they had seemed to be becoming closer. Miroku and Sango always teased the two, while they always blushed and said no. The last few years, it had been quite calm. Kagome never saw Naraku, and Inuyasha never saw the woman in the mist. Sango and Miroku lived together in their own hut, since they were extreamly close childhood friends.

"Kagome! Can you come help me with dinner!" Kagome's mom yelled from standing out of their hut. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were all hanging out on a hill talking, but apon hearing her mom, Kagome got up and left. "I'll be back guys" She said, running down the hill.

She walked into the hut, and next to her mom. "What do you need help with?" She asked.

Kagome's mom (I'm just going to call her Suki) stopped cutting up the herbs, and turned to Kagome. "Will you go get some fish from the river and bring them back? I only need 4." Suki asked.

Kagome nodded and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha saw her and watched her leave towards the river. He jumped up, ignoring Sango and Miroku, and followed her quickly.

Kagome made it to the river, pulled up the bottom of her kimono, and took off her wooden sandle. She steped into the fresh yet slightly cold water and waiting for the fish to come. Seeing a small trout, she waited until it was close enough, then swooped her hands in trying to grab it. The trout was to slick and got away.

"Aw man..." Kagome moaned out in anger. While she was trying to catch the fish, she acidently had gotten herself wet in the process. She tried again though, but missed again, and became more wet.

Inuyasha watched her from the tree's, tracking her and the fish. 'That clutz, can't do anything easy.' He though, raising his hand. His claw's shined in the sunlight, as he jumped from the tree and to the water, while he slice at the water with his claws, catching two fish by knocking them out of the water.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome shieked, not noticing until after he had sliced the water and caught the fish. She sighed in relief, glad it wasen't a demon.

"Keh, I can't believe you couldn't catch a fish Kagome. That's one of the easiest things to do!" He laughed softly, teasing her.

Kagome just glared but blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah well...wait what are you doing here anyways? I thought you were still with Miroku and Sango?"

"Yeah well I was just making sure you weren't getting into trouble. If I could easily scare you like that then think of what demons or those stupid human men could do." Inuyasha explained, catching one more fish.

"Oh...Well thank you." Kagome said, blushing slightly. After she said that, it was quiet. Only the river and birds in the forest could be heard. In a way it was somewhat peaceful.

They waiting for the last fish to come, Inuyasha not paying attation to the fish though. He was only watching Kagome. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked, the sun reflecting off the water making her skin shin, and also making her hair shin, from the water getting in her hair eariler.

Over the years, she had grow from the pretty innocent little girl who saved him, into the strong beautil woman she was now. 'How can she be so nice and innocent, yet be so beautiful without being a goddess?' He though, watching as she tried to catch another fish. 'No what am I thinking! I can't start loving my best friend...And besides, like she'd ever love a half breed like me...' Inuyasha thought sadly.

Kagome splashed water on him, getting him out of this train of thoughs.

"Hey what was that for!" He growled out, wipping the water from his eyes.

"Well you were just staring off into space. Are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand to his forehead. He blushed but grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"I'm fine. I was thinking is all."

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing you need to know of."

"Aw come on, please tell me!" Kagome begged.

"Nope" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and being stern.

Kagome splashed him with some water, trying to get him to talk. "Tell me or I won't stop." She said, splashing him again.

He just splashed her back, which in doing so started their water fight. Kagome giggled as she splashed him, getting the water in his fuzzy dog ears. He shook his head like a wet dog, and splashed a huge wave of water on her. She shivered as the water soaked her kimono, and ran down her arms.

"Oh you're so getting it now dog boy!" She shrieked, using a nickname she always called him. Kagome used her Miko powers to somehow send a small purifing ball at the water, making a huge wave. The wave crashed down on him, and she exploded in laugher when he came up.

Inuyasha growled and quickly jumped up, grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a large boulder gently so he wouldnt hurt her. "You are so dead for doing that." Inuyasha said, smirking playfully at her.

Kagome stopped laughing, when she looked up and stared at his face. The way his golden amber eyes looked at her, his silver hair was matted against his skin. His ears twitched, trying to get the water out of them, and him being so close to her. 'H-he's so close to me...and he looks so handsome like this.' She thought, her face turning somewhat pink.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, watching as the playfulness left her eye, and something else came. Yet he couldn't tell what it was. Shock? Adortion?...Love? All he knew, was that he liked that look in her eye. Without knowing it, his face slowly leaned in towards hers.

Inch by little inch, their face, noses and lips became closer. Kagome's head slowly leaned in as well, again not knowing. It seemed like something was controling them. Like they were being drawn together.

Both of their eyes started to shut close, as their faces drew closer.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled, their voice growing closer.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned bright red, and quickly pushed away from each other. 'W-what just happened?' Kagome thought, holding her cheeks to hide her blush.

Inuyasha just stood there silent, his eyes slightly widened. 'I almost kissed my best friend. What was I thinking?' He thought to himself, then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, I..."

"Inuyasha" Kagome intrupted, "Let's just forget this happened, Okay?" She said, looking up at him. He nodded, knowing he wouldn't forget though.

Sango and Miroku landed not to long afterwards, staring at the two. "Are you two okay? You two were gone for half an hour." Sango asked, while Miroku smirked.

"Oh I get it, Inuyasha was just getting 'friendly' with Kagome. To bad I missed it." Miroku joked, earning him 3 bumps on the head. One from Inuyasha, who was red from anger and embarrasment, one from Sango, who was pissed at him for embarrassing Kagome and Inuyasha, and another one from Inuyasha.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled.

"MIROKU!" Kagome shreeked in embarrassment.

"YOU DAMN PERV! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Inuyasha threatened.

Miroku was knocked unconcious, while Inuyasha dragged him back to Sango's and his hut. Kagome and Sango caught the last fish which they took back to Suki's hut.

"Hey Kagome, did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, picking up two of the fish.

Kagome blushed softly, but shook her head. "No nothing happened..."She lied, but looked ahead of Sango and looked at Inuyasha back, remembering all that happened.

'I almost kissed my best friend...'

* * *

I know I'm just so evil! I know they've kissed before, but this could've been a real kiss. Like make out! Please don't hate me too much. I mean, I did update. Tomorrow I'll try to add a chapter for "Love At first sight", But my friend is comming over so I might not be able too. Well hope you liked the chapter, please review, and have a great summer! Just letting you know, the more you review, the more I write. Well ciao!

Miko


	8. Love

_Okay I feel like trying to update a lot this week, so here's another chapter. Damn I haven't updated a lot lately and now I feel bad, but when summer comes, you've got to admit it can be busy. So anyways here's another chapter and I hope you like it! A little fluff in here, and a lot of language from Inuyasha. So here we go!_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi.**

**There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC.**

**Ages- Inuyasha-16, Kagome-15, Miroku-16, Sango-16**

**Chapter 10- Love**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome blushed softly, but shook her head. "No nothing happened..."She lied, but looked ahead of Sango and looked at Inuyasha back, remembering all that happened._

_'I almost kissed my best friend...'_

Inuyasha had thrown Miroku into Sango's hut, him still being unconscious. Sango and Kagome said their goodbyes as Inuyasha and Kagome left to their hut.

It was an uncomfortably quiet walk back, neither of them knowing what to say. After a couple of minutes of the silence, Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"K-Kagome…About earlier today, by the river…I'm sorry."

Kagome looked shocked up at him. 'Wait…did he just apologize?' She asked herself in her mind.

"It's okay. It was just an...Accident right?" She blushed softly and he just nodded.

"Y-yeah…"

And again, it returned to silence. As they entered the hut, Kagome just sat the fish down, and then walked into her room while Inuyasha walked into his. Suki watched all of this happen and just blinked.

"I wonder what happened to them?" She asked herself as she started on dinner.

With Kagome in her room, she just sat on her futon. Her room was small, but big enough for a single person to live in. There was a window leading to the outside, where she usually stood and looked up at the night sky. She had a few scrolls which Kaede gave her to study with. Both being miko's, they helped one another with tasks and learning.

Kagome laid down and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of a certain hanyou.

'I know he's my best friend, but after what happened today… I don't know anymore. When he almost kissed me today, I was…happy. But why? It's not as if I…love him or anything right?' She asked herself, shaking her head at the thought. She got up and looked out the window, only to see Inuyasha sitting high in the goshinboku tree.

Kagome watched as the wind blew his hair up slightly, as the suns raise shown down upon it, making it glow. His amber eyes stared off into the forest, and they looked so intense. His skin was tan, and his red haori matched with him so well. The triangle doggie ears atop his head twitched from the wind, listening for any demons coming near.

'I…I love him? I love Inuyasha?' She thought to herself as she continued to look at him.

As if knowing she was there, Inuyasha looked down towards the window, and smiled. A genuine smile that was so brilliant it never failed to illuminate his features and light up his golden eyes.

Kagome blushed softly but smiled back. Something in Kagome's body snapped, as she finally realized:

'I do…I love Inuyasha more then anything.' She gasped slightly, as tears formed in her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness or pain, they were tears of happiness.

Inuyasha picked up the scent of her tears, and quickly jumped down and into her window.

"Kagome? Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping a single tear off her cheek with his finger. She shook her head slightly yet smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, I just, got something in my eye is all" She said, wiping the tears off of her cheek with the sleeve of her kimono. Inuyasha frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Liar. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm just…happy is all." She explained, smiling softly. He tilted his head to the side softly, making her mentally giggle. 'How cute!'

"Happy?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy is all."

"About what, Kagome?"

She blushed softly. She couldn't tell him, he'd think she was weird, and it might ruin their friendship. "It's nothing…" She said quietly, looking towards the floor.

He growled softly and lifted her chin, making her face him.

"Kagome…Tell me now."

She gasped at the look on his face, it was intense, clam, and very handsome. She froze just looking at him. 'I…I can't tell him…There's no way I can tell Inuyasha I love him. He'll think I'm crazy…' She thought sadly.

He frowned when her face began to look depressed. 'What's wrong with her?' He asked himself, then again, he saw something in her eyes.

'There it is again…what I saw in her eyes by the river. What is that?' He asked himself, as he leaned foreword to get a better look, not realizing what he was doing. 'I can't tell what that damned emotion is!'

Kagome blush deepened, as he leaned in closer. "I-Inuyasha…?" She asked quietly, yet it seems that he was so focused in her eyes, he didn't notice her calling his name.

'Is he going to…?' She thought, but was cut off when his lips were mere centimeters away from hers.

"I-Inu…"

He finally realized her voice and stared at how close he was to her. "Kagome…" His cheeks turned a bright pink. 'Oh Screw it!' He thought as he closed his eyes and leaned in those last few centimeters, his lips fully on her in a soft kiss.

Kagome was shocked, but softly kissed back. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Kagome did the same, but wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed in content.

Slowly, he brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Kagome gladly opened, and Inuyasha started rubbing his tongue against hers. Kagome did the same, loving every minute of it.

The kiss wasn't hard or heated, it was passionate and gentle. Her hands went up to the top of his forehead, where she started to gently rub his doggie ears. They twitched under her fingers when she first touched them, but then stopped and relaxed at the sensation. Inuyasha, wanting to take it further, pushed her slowly back until her back was against the wall.

Kagome's cheeks began to become red from embarrassment, lack of air, and passion. She had never kissed a boy like this, let alone Inuyasha. Yet she was enjoying it.

Inuyasha pulled his lips away from hers for a moment, letting the two breathe, then rested his forehead against hers. The two panted softly, both of their cheeks a slight pink. Flushed as you would call it.

"K…Kagome…" Inuyasha panted out, opening his eyes to look at her face. She looked absolutely beautiful. Well, to him anyways. Her hair was slightly messy, her cheeks rosy, and her lips pink and puffy. 'If only I could get her like this more often.'

"Inuyasha? What…I…oh just kiss me again!" She blurted out in frustration, and leaned foreword and kissed him. He gladly kissed back. This time though, the kiss was more heated and not as gentle.

He pushed himself fully against her, his hands sliding down and rest on her hips, while his tongue attacked hers. Kagome moaned softly, running her hands from the top of his ears to the back of his head, pulling it closer to hers. At the moment, the only thoughts going through the teens minds were how to get closer to each other. Inuyasha, becoming bolder, left her lips, and started trailing kisses from Kagome's cheek to her neck.

Kagome panted slightly and moaned, leaning her head back against the wall. Inuyasha's kisses and touch was enough to drive her over the edge at the moment. She tried to think of something, anything, but her mind was a complete blank.

As he sucked on the pressure point on her neck, she groaned out and held him closer to him. "Inu…Inuyasha…"

He smirked hearing her say his name like that. He could feel his youkai blood surfacing, but he paid no mind to it. He could control it for now, but if they got too much further, he wasn't so sure.

_'Take her'_

'Huh? Who the hell are you?'

_'Your demon side, now take the wench now. Make her your mate.'_

'What? No I can't! She'd never want to do something like that.'

_'Oh really? Then why the fuck is she moaning out your name like that?'_

'She's not moaning out my name.'

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned out as he sucked even harder on her neck.

_'I rest my case.'_ His demon blood explained.

'Shut up!'

_'Just take her and get it over with. You know you want her.'_

'I want Kagome?'

_'Yes. You want her as your mate, her screaming your name as you take her, making her yours forever. You want her to bear your pups, and become your woman.'_

Inuyasha stopped sucking on her neck for a moment to look up at Kagome. She was pushed up against the wall by him, panting and flushed with her eyes closed. Feeling him stop, she opened her eyes and looked down. She blushed gently, seeing him look at her intensely like that.

'I guess I do want her as a mate…' He thought to himself, but apparently his demon blood heard.

_'Then take her.'_

'But she's too pure and young…'

_'Hello? This is the feudal era, girls 12 are already having children and are mated or married. She sure as hell isn't too young. And as for being pure, she's a miko what do you expect? Only dark miko's are impure, tainted by evil.'_

'Just shut the fuck up…'

_'No do that to Kagome.'_

'Hentai…'

_'What? You expect me to be all pure? I am your youkai side after all.'_

'Just leave me the hell alone!'

Inuyasha smiled up at her, then leaned up and kissed her gently. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed back. He smiled against her lips, glad she was cooperating, and his hands went down to her obi. He reached behind her and untied it, letting it slip down to the floor. She gasped slightly, giving him a chance to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Feeling her relax and go deeper into the kiss, his hands went to the front of her kimono to open it, when…

There was a knock at the Kagome's sliding screen door.

"Kagome, dinners ready, can you go get Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pulled away quickly, blushing at what he was about to do and what they might've done.

"H-hai okaa-san…" Kagome said with her shaky voice. 'Is this a dream? Or a nightmare…?' She asked herself, though not knowing what to say to Inuyasha. 'What if he…only thinks of me as a friend with benefits?' She asked herself, hoping it wasn't true.

Inuyasha looked down at her, with a slightly confused face. What could he say to her now? Nothing came to mind, and the silence in the room was killing him. 'What now?' He thought, staring at her.

Kagome just bent down and grabbed the obi, tying it around her waist once again. "Come on, let's go eat." She said with a small smile, then turned towards the door heading out.

Inuyasha's hand quickly grabbed her shoulder gently, making sure she stayed.

"Kagome…I…" He stuttered out softly.

"Inuyasha, lets just forget about it okay? It's not like you meant to do that on purpose. We were just…caught in the moment right?" She asked, smiling sadly back at him. He frowned softly.

"Inuyasha, just… please don't make us friends with benefits." She said sadly once again, leaving the room.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment. He would never think of Kagome like that. He loved her…

'W-wait! I love her…?'

_'No duh dipshit. Did you finally notice that? You've loved her since you first met her.'_ His youkai blood explained, leaving a wide eyes angry Inuyasha there in the room.

'Will you just leave me the fuck alone for 5 minutes?'

_'Keh, hell no. I left you alone for 16 years, I think that's enough time!'_

Inuyasha growled but walked out and sat down, looking at the food in front of him. There were rice balls, cooked fish, some edible herbs, and tea. He sighed and looked up at Kagome, who just sat there eating her rice ball.

Suki frowned watching the two. Usually they'd be bickering or at least talking, but everything was quiet.

"S-so! How was your day you two?" Suki asked, trying to get some conversation going.

"Fine" both said simultaneously, and everything went back to before. No one talking. She just sighed and stayed quiet as well. Kagome was the first to finish her meal. She excused herself, and left the room. Inuyasha frowned seeing her leave, and looked down at his food. He had only ate about a quarter of it, yet he felt full. Which was extremely rare for him.

"Gomen, Okaa-san, but I'm not all that hungry." He said, standing up in the process. He left towards Kagome's room, at least to say sorry. Before he got to the door, he took a deep breath, then opened it.

Only to find Kagome no where to be found.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay so I finally updated! A little fluff there, since I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update this in the next 3 days, but I'm also working on love at first fight. I want LOTS of reviews for this chapter. The more reviews, the quicker I update and the longer the chapters. I always see like 100 readers the next day, yet only like 2 reviews. Come on you can do better then that. Reviews make me happy! And I make you happy by updating! (I hope…) Sorry if there was a little more language then normal, but remember, this is rated M._

_Also, don't feel afraid to give me ideas. Who knows, maybe I'll use them. I'm already heard one that I like, and might be adding it to this story ._

_Well that's all for now, so bye!_

_Miko_


	9. Love hurts!

**I know you have all been waiting for an update for….-looks- oh my…11 months O.O I'm soooo sorry. School was horrible this year and I had like no time to update . Plus I have new pets, a lot more friends, guitar and things like that, so I'm always busy! Luckily I still have 1 month left of break, so I can cram a lot in I hope! Starting high school this fall, great….Again, I'm so sorry and hope you all can forgive me. Well, here we go!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi.  
There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC._

_Ages- Inuyasha-16, Kagome-15, Miroku-16, Sango-16_

**Chapter 11- Love hurts**

_"Gomen, Okaa-san, but I'm not all that hungry." He said, standing up in the process. He left towards Kagome's room, at least to say sorry. Before he got to the door, he took a deep breath, then opened it._

_Only to find Kagome no where to be found._

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked deeper into the lush forest. The sound of birds and other woodland creatures filled the air as she walked deeper inside. Kagome left to clear her head of what had happened with Inuyasha.

She kept walking until she came to the bank of a small creek. A smile covered her lips as she ran over and sat on a large boulder, which hovered inches over the cool yet refreshing water. Taking her straw sandals off, she slower lowered her feet into the crisp water and sighed in relief.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, so she knew she couldn't stay out too long. Lying back, Kagome looked up at the golden and pink sky. A few clouds loomed in the air, but it was still a good day to be outside.

Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing completely against the cool boulder, not realizing the eyes that were watching her.

Inuyasha jumped out of the window, sniffing the air. She wasn't far, but still far enough where she could be attacked and he wouldn't be able to save her now. Dashing as quickly as he could in her direction, he could only pray she was okay.

Kagome was in demon territory right now, not a good area for someone like her to be. Inuyasha's demon speed was blinding to the human eye as he jumped up into a tree, trying to get a better view of his surroundings.

Taking another sniff, he smelled someone coming towards Kagome. Another sniff clarified it, a male wolf demon. Inuyasha growled and quickly began jumping again.  
He was guessing it would be another minute or two, even with his demon speed, before he arrived where Kagome was.

"Dammit…" He cursed out, only praying she would be okay. If only he knew…

Walking around in the forest, the male demon was keeping guard around his territory. What a boring job for the prince of the wolf tribe. He signed in agony, before he froze as he sniffed the air.

A wonderful smell filled his nose and he smirked. It wasn't just an item, but a woman. Taking a whiff of the air, he didn't smell anyone other then her around. Perfect. Walking towards her scent, he kept smelling the air. Her scent drove him wild, and it got worse the closer he got.

Peaking over some bushes, he spotted her. His clear blue eyes roamed over her body, and licked his lips. He would seduce her and make her his. He wasn't just going to take her there. Why take her while she fights back, then take her when she's willing?  
He stepped out from the bushes quietly, used to stalking his prey and keeping completely silent.

He bent down and grabbed three flowers, a lily, rose and daisy, before making a little more noise as he walked up to Kagome.

Kagome, who heard a twig snap on the ground, sat up and looked at him. She scooted back, not sure at what he was or why he was there.

"Heh, you don't have to fear me women. I have no intention of hurting you." A smirk covered his face as her handed her the flowers.

Kagome cheeks turned a soft pink as he handed her the flowers. "T-thank you…but…who are you?" She asked, tilting her head as she asked. In her head, she noted how he was cute. Not as cute as Inuyasha, but still…

He buffed up, a large grin covering his lips. "I am the Prince of the wolf tribe, Koga, and I want you to be my woman."

"You're what…?" Kagome choked out, not believing what she was hearing.

"My woman." Koga said, walking closer to her, before he pulled Kagome into his arms. She tried pushing away, but his arms wrapped gently yet securely around her waist. "You may be human, but your scent is too overwhelming…" Koga whispered into her ear, before licking her neck.

Kagome screamed, trying to push out of his arms once again. She now wished she hadn't left and was still with Inuyasha. Kagome's gasp filled the clearing as he bit into her neck, piercing the skin.

Lapping up the blood with his tongue, Koga lifted his head and stared into her soft yet scared eyes with his deep and demonic ones.

"You've been marked by me now." Koga smirked, her blood coating his fangs from where they penetrated the skin.

"M-marked?" She asked, pulling her head and neck back as far as she could.

"Yea. It's kind of like what you humans call…oh what was it…dating I believe? It won't be an official or permanent mark until we mate…" Koga explained, winking at her.

"I suggest you take your hands off her," A voice said smoothly, before snatching Kagome from Koga.

Kagome fell back until her face landed onto the chest of the person who had pulled her away. Her head landed on their chest. It was soft, yet hard from the muscle. Looking up, she gasped in surprise.

"Naraku!"

Naraku looked down at her and smiled. "My my my, what a beautiful women you have become. It's been quite a while, hasn't it Kagome?"

She smiled sweetly, a small blush covering her cheeks as she nodded, glad to see a familiar and trust worthy face right now.

It had been 5 years since she had seen him, since when he saved her from the spider demons, and he had changed a little. His hair was a little longer, still black like before though. His muscles were larger then before, especially in his arms and chest.

"Hey! Let go of my woman!" Koga growled out, launching at Naraku. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come, but it never did.

Opening her eyes, she saw that a light purple barrier surrounded her and Naraku.

"So, he's already marked you…Guess I came a little later then I expected." Naraku said calmly, looking at the mark on her neck.

"When will it go away?" Kagome asked, rubbing the mark with her fingers.

"Well, there are only three ways. One, to die, which I suggest you not do. Two, you would need to go to the southern region of this land, and find these special herbs and mix them together, but they're extremely hard to find. And last, have another mark you, and you mate with them. If you just get marked, the marks will both stay until you pick one of them to mate with…" He explained, playing with her hair.

A blush covered her cheek, yet she sighed. "So I pretty much have to mate with someone to get it to go away? Since the herbs are hard to find…"

He nodded, leaning his face in closer to her. He sniffed her, before leaning down to her neck and kissed it. She gasped, backing away. Naraku grabbed her before she could, biting into her neck, right besides Koga's mark.

Screaming, she quickly pushed away, though the mark was placed. Naraku smirked and released the barrier. "Just giving you more options Kagome…" He explained, then disappeared.

Koga had left already, knowing his mark was set, couldn't get into the barrier and didn't want to leave his territory for too long.

Kagome fell to her knees, looking at the ground with a blank expression. She sighed, exhausted right then.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled, coming closer to her.

She slowly looked up, looking at Inuyasha who jumped down beside her. She hugged him tightly, crying into his chest.

"Kagome…what happened to you?" He asked, running his fingers threw her hair. He smelt the blood from her neck, and the scent of two males on her. A growl erupted from his throat, but stopped when she whimpered.

She slowly moved her fingers off of the marks, and showed him. His growl started up again, seeing not one, but two marks on her neck. '_How could they mark what is mine?!_' He thought angrily to himself.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she showed him, and he pulled her into an embrace.

"I don't know what to do…" She cried softly into his chest, holding onto his shirt.

"It'll be okay Kagome…they won't touch you again, I promise…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear gently. His hand massaged her head gently, allowing her to cry into his chest. He hated seeing her cry, but he didn't know what else to do.

Kagome kept crying until the pain in her neck was gone, and she had settled down. She sighed, relaxing against Inuyasha as he held her.

Silence filled the area, but none of it was awkward. They were just happy to be with each other again. Inuyasha leaned down, licking her neck gently where that had marked and Kagome instantly froze.

"W-what are you doing…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, fear lacing her voice.

"Cleaning off the blood. I can't stand the smell of you bleeding Kagome…it breaks my heart…knowing I couldn't protect you…" He admitted, lapping up the last drops before looking up at her with loving eyes.

She gasped, never seeing his eyes like this. And she had to admit, she liked it.

A small smile crossed her lips. "Thank you Inuyasha…"

They both stared at each other, before Inuyasha slowly leaned down, his lips closing in on hers. Kagome's eyes began to shut as his face came closer. Three inches…two inches…one…

Inuyasha sat up quickly as a whirlwind entered the area.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN YOU MANGY MUTT!!!"

Inuyasha looked up, only to have a fist meet his face. He flew back, only to have hi back meet with a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, before being pulled into the others arms. It was Koga again.

"I leave for 5 minutes and you already have more guys after you! I need to mate with you soon woman, I don't want to keep fighting off these weaklings." Koga growled out.

Kagome's eye twitched before she glared. "Okay two things! My name is Kagome, not 'woman', and second, how dare you hurt my friend!" Her hand reached up, hitting his cheek with a large SLAP!

Even Inuyasha winced, hearing how much it hurt just from the sound. '_Note to self…never piss off Kagome…_'

Koga stood there, his eyes widened, before looking down at the angry Kagome. "Feisty…I like that in a woman."

Inuyasha growled, coming between them. "Look you flea bitten' wolf, stay away from Kagome!"

Koga glared, getting up in his face. "Why should I? You have no claim on her at all! She a free woman!"

"I don't need to mark her to claim her!"

"Oh that's right, you're only HALF demon. That must mean half man too. You're not man enough to mark the woman." Koga laughed.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, ready to rip his throat out.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Kagome yelled, both demons wincing at the volume.

She took a deep breath, calming down. "I've already had a stressed out day already…I've been marked by two guys. So…" She thought then came up with an idea. " …By the end of the month, I'll decide who I will go with…" Kagome said sadly.

Koga smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You might as well come with me then, since I never lose."

Inuyasha stood there, shocked. He knew Kagome must have something behind what she said, or else she wouldn't have been this. His blood boiled instantly when Koga gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You shall see me more then, my love." Koga yelled as he disappeared in a whirlwind.

Kagome started walking off towards their hut, but what stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Yes?"

"What do you mean you'll choose one of them?! Kagome! You don't even know them!" He yelled, furious.

She smiled gently back at him. "I have no choice. Either I keep being marked by other male demons, or I settle down with one. As much as I don't like either choice, I'd rather settle down…" She explained, before pulling her arm free.

"Kagome…you don't get it…how can you let one of them have…" Inuyasha paused, his demon blood boiling. His claws grew as his eyes flashed red. **_"…How can you let them have…what is already mine…?"_**

Kagome gasped as she felt fangs bite into her neck for the third time that day.

* * *

**Well…that's the end of the chapter. I want…-thinks- 7 reviews before I update! Hope you liked the chapter. So now Inuyasha, Koga and Naraku have marked Kagome. How will Kagome take this? Who will she choose? Are there even more males coming? And how or will this demon Inuyasha change their relationship? You'll find out soon!**

Miko

* * *


	10. Love is in the air!

**_Well I'm going to update again. Sorry for the confusion. Last time I meant to put 1 review, not 7. Well 7 and 1 look alike okay!!! …Okay not really…but I was tired…! Oh well, not like you guys care. Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy and want to write more –coughhinthintcough- Well on with the story!_**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi and the song writers do.  
There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC._

_Ages- Inuyasha-16, Kagome-15, Miroku-16, Sango-16_

**Chapter 12- Love is in the air!**

* * *

"Kagome…you don't get it…how can you let one of them have…" Inuyasha paused, his demon blood boiling. His claws grew as his eyes flashed red. _**"…How can you let them have…what is already mine…?"**_

Kagome gasped as she felt fangs bite into her neck for the third time that day.

* * *

Sango sighed, walking around the village. She was looking for Miroku, since they had to leave for an exorcism. She quickly turned around, hearing giggles coming around the corner. Peaking her head around, anger quickly filled her body. 'Why that little...' 

"Now now ladies, there's plenty of me to go around!" Miroku explained, both his hands reaching down near the ladies bottoms. A grin covered his face, cheek to cheek, and that only fueling her anger more.

One woman had short brown hair, green eyes and was comfortably against Miroku's hip. The other woman had long black hair, pulled up into a messy bun. Her skin was a nice tan, her eyes blue and she was sitting on Miroku's lap.

Next thing he knew, he was being dragged off by Sango, while the girls sat in the dirt.

"Sango!" He pouted, just beginning to have fun.

"Did you forget we have an exorcism to get to?" She growled out, and he laughed nervously.

"M-maybe…"

"Well we do. Now if you would stop flirting, maybe we could actually get somewhere on time you lecherous monk!" She glared.

His eyes widened, before laughing nervously. Standing up straight, he took her into his arms. "Sango…don't be jealous…You know you're the only woman for me…" Miroku smoothly said, his hand running down her back.

Blood quickly rushed to her cheeks, making them a rosy red. "M-miroku…" She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He smiled, his hand going lower…and lower…until…

BAM!!

"Pervert…"

Sango glared and stomped off, leaving a happy though pained Miroku behind.

* * *

Inuyasha stood with Kagome in his arms, his teeth still latched on to her neck. But unlike the other ones, this wasn't painful to Kagome. A little uncomfortable, sure, but it wasn't bad. She was still in his arms, her eyes wide with shock. 

"Inu…Inuyasha..?" Her voice was shaky, but she managed to at least say his name quietly.

Blood red eyes turned towards hers, though the pearly white fangs never leaving her neck. Lowering his lips onto her perfect flesh, he lightly sucked, making her shiver. A smirk crossed his lips, before lifting his fangs from her beautiful skin. Red flashed to amber then back, as he fought for control. Finally, amber settled in.

Inuyasha shook his head, before looking into her eyes.

"Kagome?"

Her eyes were full of shock, and he was confused. Looking to her neck, he saw three bite marks. Koga had claimed the first, which was the most bruised.

He didn't know who had claimed the second, but he sure as hell would kill the bastard.

And finally a third set. 'Wait…third?' He thought to himself, before it all came back to him, and his eyes shot right open.

"Kagome! I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha said sadly, leaning down to her neck. He licked up the blood, whimpering like a pup. He felt horrible, and knew he most likely hurt and scared her.

Kagome looked down at him, and smiled softly. Her hand reached up to one of his soft ears, and gently rubbed. "It's okay…" She said gently, leaning her head on his.

Inuyasha smiled, nuzzling her cheek gently. "Thank you Kagome…"

* * *

Sango had kept walking, and Miroku struggled to keep up. 

"Saaaaannnnngoooo!!!" He yelled, trotting after her.

She had to keep the urge to giggle inside. This was just way too funny for her.

Miroku pouted, before thinking up and idea. Smirking, he grabbed the beads on his right hand. A powerful wind aimed at Sango, she flew back towards him.

Quickly covering his hand, he caught Sango in his arms. "My oh my! An angel has fallen from the heavens and graced me with her presence!" Miroku gloated, spinning in circles with her in his arms.

She laughed, though rolled her eyes at the lame pick up line.

Miroku smiled, loving when she laughed. He leaned down, kissing her gently, before pulling his head up. "We should continue our journey…" He said softly, setting her down on the ground. He continued walking, keeping a few paces in front of her.

Sango stood there, shocked. Her fingers felt her lips, the same tingling sensation still on her lips. Looking after him, she had no idea how red her cheeks had become.

'D-Did…did he just…kiss me?' She thought to herself. Only Kagome knew this, but Sango had been in love with Miroku for the longest time. He may have been a huge pervert…but he was still a funny, sweet and loyal friend.

She smiled, running up to his side. He looked over at her and smiled, before grabbing her hand in his. They continued to walk like that, hand in hand at each other sides, until they reached the village.

* * *

Kagome got done with cleaning the dishes, singing a happy tune to herself. Her mom sat in the middle of the room at their oak table, drinking tea. Inuyasha played with Sota in the other room, their cries of laugher filling the house. 

Kagome's kimono was pulled up a little higher on her shoulders, hiding the marks. She didn't want her brother or mother to worry.

She walked into her bedroom, noticing Inuyasha and Sota wrestling. "Um…can you two do this in your rooms?" She laughed, but gasped as the two pulling her down with them.

"No way Kagome, you're joining us!" The now 9 year old Sota smirked. Inuyasha grinned.

They both reached up, and started to tickle the poor woman. She squirmed and laughed, trying to free herself.

"Hahahaha stop!!" She begged, but it only made them tickle more.

Taki walked by the doorway and sighed. "Now boys, give Kagome a break."

Both boys groaned, though still tickled. "But whyyyy!?" Both said at the same time.

Kagome was now crying from laughter as they tickled her sides. Taki looked at the three and laughed gently, preparing to save her daughter. "Because if I remember right, Kagome did Sota's cleaning chores today and Inuyasha, today was your day to cook. She did all those for you."

Kagome looked up at her like she was some sort of god when the boys stopped.

"Fine…" Sota pouted, sitting up. "Ruin all our fun mom!"

All in the room laughed except Sota.

"Sota…It's time for bed now." Taki said, and he nodded.

"Okay." Standing up, he turned towards his sister. He hugged her then Inuyasha, before running out of the room. "Night!"

Kagome smiled after him, before closing her door. She looked at Inuyasha, who watched her every move with his deep amber eyes.

"Inuyasha…about today…what happened to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean what happened?"

"Well…" She gulped, taking in a deep breath. "Your eyes turned red, and your aura changed too…it was like you were a full blooded demon…" She explained, before sitting by his side.

Looking to the floor, he tried to remember but couldn't.

"All I can remember is getting mad that, that damn wolf marked you…And then…when I became conscious again, my fangs were in your neck…"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes full of concern. "And…you said I was yours…" She said softly. His face quickly turned towards hers, blood rushing to his cheeks.

He quickly looked away, and put on one of his grouchy faces. "Keh! Like I would ever want you!"

Kagome felt her heart sink hearing those words. She looked down, trying to not look sad. She didn't want him to get any ideas she liked…no…loved him.

"Yea I know…Luckily I can just choose one of the others who marked me…" She explained sadly, her bangs covering her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her, then felt bad for what he said. Of course he was lying, it would be his dream to be with Kagome. But he knew it would never happen.

"Just be happy Kagome…That's all I want." He explained softly, before standing up, and left the room.

Kagome sat there, feeling like he had just stabbed her heart. 'W-why…if you want me happy…then why wont you love me…'

A single tear ran down her cheek. She would never tell anyone, but she was happy when he marked her. She felt like…maybe…just maybe there was a chance for them.

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. She sat like that for a little while, before getting up and going to her bed, where she soon feel asleep, allowing her dreams to show her what she truly wanted.

During the middle of the night, Inuyasha had crept into her room. Noticing she was asleep, he sighed and walked to her bedside. Getting on his knees, he looked straight at her peaceful face.

"Kagome…I didn't mean what I said…I would be the luckiest man to be with someone like you. But…it's not like you would ever want me…I'm sorry for lying to you…" He explained softly to her, though knew she couldn't hear him in her sleep.

Getting up, he crawled behind her, lying by her side. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her body to his, his head resting on by her head. Her scent filled his nose, and he smiled. Roses and daisies filled his nose.

He sat up, kissing her cheek softly, before lying back down, closing his eyes and fell into a deep slumber, not realizing the smile that had appeared across the young miko's face, having heard everything.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha…" She said softly, cuddling into his side.

* * *

**_Well I felt like doing a cute little chapter. Not as long as my other ones, but hey it's still cute! Added a little Miroku and Sango, since they haven't been in his much. Reviews are always welcome! I love to hear when people like my story, or give me advice nicely. I'm almost finished with "Love at first sight", then all my attention will be on this. Now please click the little button below and review! Thanks!_**

* * *


	11. Wishes

**….Hate me as much as you want…but I'm sorry! ;-; I've started high school, couldn't think of any idea's for the story, been waaaay behind on the Inuyasha manga, teen age friend drama, and lots of homework…but guess who's back?! MEEEEEEE! Miss me? I bet you did….okay not really. But this story MUST go on. I have made it my birthday goal ((which is march 1st)) to go on with this story!!!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi and the song writers do.  
There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC._

_Ages- Inuyasha-16, Kagome-16, Miroku-16, Sango-16_

**Chapter 13- Wishes**

Kagome sighed, annoyed by the constant arguing of Inuyasha and Kouga. Since the deal had been made, the two wouldn't stop following her, bickering about who was 'better', 'smarter' and even 'cuter'. Yes, cuter. She had to thank every god out there it was only the two of them. Any more, and she would have gone insane. Naraku never came by, so it was one less person to worry about.

"What the hell are you talking about wolf?! She would never pick someone as smelly as you!"

"Me?! Smelly?! What a laugh! You're the one who stinks mutt! At least I'm a full man, not a pathetic half breed!"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

Bam…

Kagome instantly turned, her eyes had fire in them while her temper flared. "You two go away! Ugh!" She yelled, stomping off.

Inuyasha and Kouga cowered in fear from her anger. Who ever knew a woman could be so terrifying…

* * *

Taki smiled, finally finishing her cake. Today was Kagome's 16th birthday, and she had spent all day making the cake. 'Thank goodness Inuyasha took her out. I wanted to surprise Kagome with this.' She thought to herself, before hearing the front door slide open.

"I'm home mom!"

Taki smiled, and walked to greet her son. "Welcome home Souta. Did you pick up Kagome's gift?" She asked, looking out the door, making sure Kagome was still gone.

Souta nodded, holding up a small box. "Yep, just like you asked mom. It looks great too!" He said, a small grin covering his lips.

"Hide it in your room then come help me set up for the party, okay?" She told him, before going back to clean the kitchen. A small smile covered Souta's lips, before he hide the box in his room.

* * *

Inuyasha walked slowly and quietly behind Kagome, as did Kouga. Whenever she felt like going home, they quickly changed that plan. They were supposed to keep her away from home until sunset, which, thank goodness, was soon. Inuyasha didn't know how many more sits he could take…And Kouga feared his…man parts…thanks to Kagome's comment in the morning.

'Well this birthday sucks so far…' Kagome thought. She had been so excited, but in the end, she was stuck listening to the two fight all day. A frown covered her rosy lips, as she turned towards the two, who instantly froze in fear for there bodies.

"Can I please go home now…" Kagome asked sadly, just wanting to go to sleep and get away from the day. They both looked towards the sky, seeing as it was sunset, and nodded.

Kagome walked up to their hut, Inuyasha on her right, while Kouga was on her left. She reached her hand foreword, and pulled open the door. The lights were out…the house was silent…She looked towards Inuyasha, before walking inside.

"Is anybody home…?"

"SURPRISE!!!"

Kagome jumped, shocked and somewhat blinded when the lights turned on. All of her friends and family were there, for a surprise part. Miroku, Sango, mom, Souta, Inuyasha, Myouga, and Kouga.

An instant smile appeared on her face, as she instantly forgot about the bad part of the day, and was excited for this part. "Wow, thanks everyone!"

As they sat down for cake, Kagome tried to listen in to all of the conversations. Inuyasha and Kouga were arguing about who's present was better, Taki and Souta were talking about getting the cake and how to serve it, Myouga was unconscious for trying to drink Inuyasha's blood, while Sango was glaring at Miroku for flirting with yet another girl before they had come to the party as he apologized to her.

Kagome blew out the candles, making a wish to herself, before they began eating. The cake was delicious. The vanilla icing, the chocolate cake still a little warm from being cooked, and the pocky that came with the cake made everyone stop talking and enjoy. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, a soft look on his face as he watched her talk with Sango. He didn't know how and when to give his present to her, since it wasn't really an object…

As they shared present, Kagome was surprised at all the different gifts. Kouga had given her a bracelet made of pearls, Myouga gave her a bite…which he got a smack for. Miroku gave her a book about Miko's, while Sango gave her a strong yet sweet perfume, which sent Kouga and Inuyasha unconscious from the strong smell.

Taki and Souta walked in, with a small box in Souta's hand. "Kagome, this is a gift from the both of us." Taki said, as Kagome took it graciously.

Opening it, her mouth opened wide. It was a beautiful ring, made of gold, and had her name in it. It was simple, yet stunning. "Mom…Souta…thank you so much!" Kagome said, putting the ring on her right ring finger. A smile covered her lips, before she looked up around the room. "Thank you everyone for the kind gifts…"

Though upon looking at Inuyasha, a small frown cast her lip. She was wanting a gift from him the most. 'Guess it was too much to wish for…'

He caught the glimpse, his eyebrow raised in confusion. As he looked, she quickly turned away. A growl escaped his mouth. She was not going to look at him like that without him getting an explanation!

The party ended about an hour later, after everyone had finished their conversations, and said goodbye to Kagome and the rest of her family.

"Bye everyone!" Kagome waved as they left. Inuyasha leaned on the door way, his arms crossed as he glared off at Kouga, who blew a kiss to Kagome.

"Souta, will you help me clean up?" Taki asked behind them. Kagome turned around and offered her help, but was declined. "It's okay Kagome, it's your birthday. Try to enjoy the rest of it." Explained Taki, who gave a warm smile.

Inuyasha walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Can you come with me…?"

She looked back at him, nodding slowly. He took his hand off her shoulder and led her outside, and into the woods. Taki stood in the doorway and smiled at the two. 'They would make a cute couple, they've always been so close. Maybe one day…one day…'

* * *

Kagome following Inuyasha silently, never more than a pace or two behind him. "Inuyasha, where are we going?"

Silence…

"Inuyasha?"

More silence…

"INUYASHA!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"What's wrong? I've said your name three times and you didn't say anything." A pout formed on her lips, which Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at.

"You'll see."

"…Meany…" She said under her breath, before he stopped and walked behind her, covering her eyes. "I-inuyasha?"

"Trust me Kagome…"

She nodded, walking with Inuyasha as he covered her eyes. It wasn't long before he stopped, and hugged her around the waist. She opened her eyes, and just stared at the old tree in front of her.

This tree was special to their village. The Goshinboku. It's a sacred tree said to have special powers that have been able to heal lonely souls, and seal magic. Though it's only a myth…The tree was large, it's green leaves gently rustled in the night breeze as the full moon shown through the crevices.

Inuyasha walked up, picking up a stick and threw it into the branches and leaves. Kagome was shocked at the sudden movement, but was even more shocked at the outcome.

Fireflies, hundreds of them, shot out from the branches and began dancing through the forest. They're soft glow illuminated the dark forest, looking the stars that had dropped from the heavens.

Inuyasha walked back up behind Kagome, hugging her around the waist. "Happy Birthday Kagome…" He said, placing a soft kiss on the cheek.

Her heart fluttered, as tears sprung into her eyes. To her, it was the best thing she had ever received. She smiled, reaching down and grasped his hand softly in hers, intertwining their fingers together.

Her birthday wish had come to…to be with Inuyasha.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to make it cute before the more serious stuff starts. I'M BACK BABAY!!! And woot! Today (March 1st) is my birthday x3 I do hope you enjoyed. My birthday goal is to finish this story, but not too soon ;3 This is going to be a little longer than my others. Please review!**

**Miko**

* * *


	12. Brothers

**Well I'm back again! Miss me? Oh I know you guys did…Well school is doing great, so I'm able to have more time to write D Happy? I hope so! Well let's get on with the story, as it starts to pick up.**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic. Rumiko Takahashi and the song writers do.  
There are Half demon's, Priestesses, demon slayers, monks, and demons in this fic. It's in the feudal era and there is some OOC._

_Ages- Inuyasha-16, Kagome-16, Miroku-16, Sango-16

* * *

_

**Chapter 14-Brothers**

Kagome yawned, sitting up from her bed. She only had 4 days until she had to decide who to go with. Kouga, Naraku, or Inuyasha. She loved Inuyasha, but she didn't know his feelings back…he could just be protective, and maybe that's what made him bite her neck and mark her.

Her hand reached up, wincing at the three wounds. They still seemed fresh, the wounds slightly pink, and still had a slight bulge to them. Looking out the window, she saw that it was a beautiful spring morning outside. The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping, not a cloud in the sky. It was warm, even for spring, which made it even better.

Getting up, she got undressed and then dressed into her normal kimono. It reached to her knees, as the green kimono's sleeves only reached to the top of her arms. Little koi fish seemed to swim along the kimono as she walked, even if it was just a design. Grabbing the book about miko's she had received from Miroku on her birthday, she hopped out the window and traveled into the village. It was still early in the morning, so not too many people roamed the village. That is why she left without going out the front door. To not awake Inuyasha, Souta, or her mom.

She smiled at the passing villagers, she kept walking through the village and into the forest. It was quiet enough for her to relax, read, and study. She went to the only place she knew she could be at peace. The Goshinboku.

Sitting upon one of the larger roots, she opened the book and began reading. It was quite interesting. It told about the history of the priestesses, their powers, and about a magical mythical jewel which had the power to grant the user a wish. 'Shikon no Tama, ey?' Kagome thought, continuing to read.

'The shikon no tama was a jewel of great power. It could be used as a great help, or a great danger. Only in the hands of one who is pure, will the jewel shine a valiant pink. In the hands of those corrupt and evil, the jewel will turn black. It grants the user great powers, far beyond what the power of the user really is.

The Shikon No Tama came to be in the early 12th century, when a war between youkai and humans was erupting. Countless lives had been lost before the miko, Midoriko, entered the battle. She is known as the most power miko in history, her power unimaginable. She purified demons using very little effort.

One day, a group of demons combined their powers to take her down. The battle waged for days, neither showing any signs of losing. On the 5th day, the demon had finally caught her in its grip, and it seemed her time was over. With the last of her powers, she thrust her hand threw her chest, thrusting out her soul. The miko and youkai froze together, their souls clumped together in a small jewel, the shikon no tama.

It is said that their souls are still at war within the jewel, though no one knows. The jewel was last seen in the last 13th century, in a small demon tribe in the western lands. A legend a tribe set long ago, was of a miko in the future who would find the jewel and purify it, along with the evil demon after her and the jewel. Once the jewel is purified, she would live in the western lands, ruling over them with her mate."

Kagome closed the book, and looked up at the clouds. "I wonder if the jewel still exists…I mean, who knows if those demons haven't already used it…"

"Oh, but my dear Kagome, the jewel is indeed still around."

Kagome quickly turned around, seeing none other than Naraku behind her. He walked closer, a tentacle reaching out and touched the mark he gave her. Kagome shivered, it was cold and felt disgusting. She would defiantly NOT pick him…

"How do you know?" She asked, dusting the tentacle off her shoulder.

A smirk covered his lips, which sent a cold chill down her spine. "I've heard rumors of a fox tribe that still holds the jewel. I was hoping after you picked me as your mate…" He said, using a tentacle to pick her up "…That we could go together, and just like in the legend, rule the western lands…" He said, holding her against the tree.

Kagome wiggled around, trying to get away.

"Naraku, please let me go…"

"Now why would I do that? You will be my mate, so you have to get used to my touch…" He said, pulling her in. Her face drew closer to hers, and she panicked.

"I said let me go!" She screamed, thrusting her hands forward. A bright light appeared from her hands, which was followed by Naraku's scream. Kagome ran as quick as she could away once his tentacles loosened. A large purple cloud appeared behind her, before disappearing. Looking back she sighed. She felt all degusting now!

Putting the book into her kimono, she walked off to the nearest hot spring.

**-x-**

Inuyasha awoke with a jaw cracking yawn. He sat up quickly, his ears instantly picking up any noises in the house, as they twitched at the many different sounds. The sun rays hit his naked chest, heating him up instantly. Grabbing his white top, he put it on before sliding open his door and went into Kagome's room.

"Kagome, it's time to wa…" Inuyasha looked around.

"Kagome? Kagome?!" He growled. Where had she gone NOW?!

He jumped out the window and tracked down Kagome sent. His demon blood kicked up when he smelled a male's scent near hers. It was familiar…Naraku!

His fear carried him faster as he tracked her scent.

**-x-**

Kagome sighed in pure bliss as she slid into the hot spring. It was so nice to get the slimy feeling off. She rubbed the warm water up and down her arms as she washed off the slime and dirt. After washing her body, she dipped her head underwater, scrubbing her hair. Raising her head above the water, she smiled and leaned back against one of the many smooth rocks.

Inuyasha jumped into a tree near by, and his cheeks instantly turned a bright shade of red, seeing as how she was in the hot spring. Naked. His attention quickly turned to a small rustle in a bush only a couple yards from where Kagome was. A growl rumbled deep in his throat.

It was a small green toad demon thing. He was holding a weird staff, with two heads on it. Jumping down, he slashed at the toad with his claws.

"STOP WATCHING KAGOME!"

Kagome screamed, covering her chest.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" She yelled, angry that he was watching her bathing.

He slammed into the hot spring, the water splashing high up into the air. After the command wore off, Inuyasha stood up and growled.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You were peeping on me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Ohh…may head…" Said the little toad demon. It rubbed his head, and Inuyasha glared.

"See Kagome? This little toad thing was watching you…"

"What do you mean by little toad?! My name is Jaken!" Jaken yelled, throwing a fit.

"Whatever, I'll slice and dice you with my claws for peeping on Kagome!" Flexing his claws, a brief flash of red appeared in his eyes.

Jaken's eyes widened, flailing his arms. "W-Wa-Wait!!! Are you by chance Inuyasha?" He asked, backing up.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Jaken smirked, and pounded his staff into the ground. A huge ball of fire came flying towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Thinking quickly he jumped on Kagome and pushed them both underwater. Watching the fireball fly overhead, Inuyasha kept them under until after it had disappeared.

When they had raised their heads from above the water, Jaken was gone. Kagome sighed, though turned bright red. She was still naked, and Inuyasha was still holding onto her since he dragged her underwater.

"umm…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah what?!" He growled, pissed that the toad thing had gotten away.

"C-Can you please let go of me?" She asked quietly. He looked down as to why, but turned bright red once again and instantly let go. He turned around, letting out a loud cough.

"Y-you might want to get some clothes on…"

Kagome nodded and looked for her Kimono. Her eyes widened when she looked at the place she had set them. Jaken had not only burned the surroundings, but her Kimono as well!

"Inuyasha! He burned my clothes!" She yelled.

Inuyasha almost choked hearing what she said. Taking off his white top, he reached his hand back and gave it to her. "H-here…you can wear that for now…" Kagome blushed, but a small smiled appeared on her face as she put it on then hugged onto his bare chest.

"Thank you Inuyasha…"

**-x-**

Jaken ran as fast as he could, trying to find his lord. "Mi lord! Mi looooord!" He yelled, before finally spotting him.

A human looking figure stood on top of the cliffs, overlooking the small village below. His silver hair which reached his waist flowed through the air as the uprising winds pushed it up. His amber eyes overlooked every detail of the land, every tree, every hut. Four purple lines were left on his cheeks, while a purple crescent moon graced his forehead.

"What is it…Jaken." He said in an unemotional voice. His face held no emotion, as he stared at the little toad.

Getting on a knee, he bowed. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I've found him. I've found Lord Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken, and walked right passed him without any words said.

Jaken quickly stood up and followed right behind.

**-x-**

Kagome and Inuyasha ate a small meal alone. Kagome's mother had to run an errand in another village, while Souta stayed the night at a friend's house. The room was silent, beside the sounds of munching and chopsticks hitting the plate.

"Kagome…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you with Naraku…?" He asked. Inuyasha knew there were only about 3 more days until Kagome decided. Every male that came near her only heightened his fear of someone taking her away. Kagome was special to him…She was the first person he met, after whatever happened to him. He couldn't remember anything before that.

She sighed, setting her chopsticks down. "He talked to me and tried to kiss me…"

"What?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Don't worry, I got him off. That's why I was taking a bath. He got slime and dirt all over my clothes…" She shivered at the memory. Inuyasha took a sigh of relief, before looking up at her with a serious face.

"Have you decided who you're going to pick…?" He asked, looking down at his plate. A small blush appeared on his cheeks, as his ears perked up.

Before Kagome could answer, a knock at the door appeared.

"Come in!" Kagome yelled, thinking it was either Miroku, Sango, or her family. No one else would be out this late…

The door opened, and Sesshoumaru walked in. Inuyasha quickly stood up growling. This guy was a demon…a strong one at that. And the thing that worried him the most was that they looked kind of a like.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Sesshoumaru kept a cool look on his face as he stepped forward. A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"I'm hurt Inuyasha, that you don't even recognize me. It is I, your older brother Sesshoumaru, and I've come to take you back to the western lands."

* * *

**Bum bum buuuuuum! Sesshoumaru is now in the story! Now is when the story REALLY starts to pick up. I want to thank all of you who reviewed last time, and also wished me a happy birthday. I love you guys! Well please review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Also, while you wait for the new chapter, please read my new story "Changing The Future!" Thank you!**

**-Miko

* * *

**


	13. Blood

No amount of words can describe how sorry I am for not updating sooner. Things in life have been...hectic. High School, friends, surgery, parents separating, and just life most of the time. Not to mention I lost ALL of my plans for this story, so I had to start all over from scratch. Not to mention my new computer had nothing to use to type on for like 5 months. Luckily I have a lot of time on my hands during this summer, since I have to recover from surgery. So, what does that mean? It mean I get to update a HECK of a lot. So please forgive me for the late reply. Also, the first three chapters have been fixed. Here's chapter 13 of The Stray!

_Disclaimer:: I do not own any characters or original weapons used in this story. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

**Chapter thirteen: Blood**

**-x-**

"Brother?" Inuyasha asked quietly, before baring his fangs and growled "DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING LAUGH!"

"B-brother?" Kagome stammered. They did look some what a like, but he was a demon, and InuYasha was only half. It didn't really make sense.

Sesshoumaru stood there, no emotion passing over his face. Inuyasha's hand fisted before he rushed his so called 'brother'. Before he could even get close, Sesshoumaru used his demon speed and shot behind Inuyasha. Raising his right hand, a green whip appeared from his finger tips and slashed him on the back. The young half demon winced and fell to the ground before quickly jumping back up to his feet and tried again.

Having no interest in dealing with a pitiful half demon, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck with his left arm. Growling, he picked him up, and slammed him against the wall, keeping a death grip on his younger brothers throat. Inuyasha held onto Sesshoumaru's hand, trying to pry free but he struggled to breath. Sesshoumaru's grip never loosened.

"You're still the same even after all of these years, rushing an opponent without thinking. Typical half demon. The mind of a stupid human, yet the power of a demon. Such a poor thing you couldn't be a full demon." Sesshoumaru lectured.

Inuyasha glared, though he began to sweat. This demon was no push over. He was strong... maybe even stronger than himself. Quickly glancing at Kagome, who appeared to be frozen in shock, he got annoyed. 'Why isn't she running? She's just standing there...' he thought, but his attention was shot back to Sesshoumaru when the grip around his throat tightened.

Inuyasha chucked darkly, a smirk appearing on his face. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"I really doubt you came here to lecture me on how I was when I was a kid..." Inuyasha struggled to say. "Why did you come to see me, _brother_?" It was disgusting to say.

"It is time for you to return home, to the land you belong, not with these weaklings." He said coldly, glancing over his shoulder at Kagome.

"Home?" Inuyasha asked, gathering strength in his arm while Sesshoumaru seemed to be distracted.

"The western lands. The land of your birth, Inuyasha. Father has waited ten years for you to grow, and it is time you return to fulfill your duties."

Inuyasha listened intently. It was the first time he had even heard anything about his father, but now wasn't the time to be sentimental. Noting the brief second Sesshoumaru seemed to be distracted, he threw a punch at the demons face. His fist collided with the inu youkai's face, and he smirked. That smirk quickly disappeared when Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch. Instead, his claws dug into Inuyasha's neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running up to Sesshoumaru and tried pulling his arm off of Inuyasha's neck.

The inu youkai stared down at the mortal girl. Her attempts were futile, yet she still tried. 'This girl, she has a courtship mark from three demons. Including Inuyasha.' he thought, staring at her neck.

"Kagome! Get out of here!" Inuyasha gasped out.

Sesshoumaru flung his right arm out and smacked the young priestess away. Kagome slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he watched Kagome's unconscious body slide down the wall. His claws dug into Sesshoumaru's hands, as a low growl filled his throat.

"She will be fine, Inuyasha. Calm yourself." Sesshoumaru reassured, but Inuyasha still growled. No one would hurt Kagome, no one!

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder upon hearing the young miko's groan. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to stop flashing, a slight glow of relief for him to see Kagome okay.

"Kagome...get Miroku and Sango..." Inuyasha whispered out, needing her to get out of there. Kagome rubbed the back of her before nodding and ran out. Once seeing Kagome was safely outside, Inuyasha used all of his strength to push Sesshoumaru away.

He hopped back to the opposite side of the room, holding onto his throat. He panted slightly, before standing up straight. The two brothers stared at each other from across the room. Amber eyes clashed. This wasn't just hanyou versus youkai, it was brother versus brother. Blood versus blood.

Inuyasha's hand cracked as he flexed it. "It's been a while since I've had a decent opponent." Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk of his own and raised his hand, it glowing an ominous green.

"Let's see how much you've changed, Inuyasha."

**-x-**

Kagome ran as fast as she could as she searched for Miroku or Sango. She panted heavily, before spotting the two talking near the entrance of the great shrine. "Miroku! Sango!"

Sango turned towards her friend, seeing the distress on her face. "Kagome, what's wrong? Where's Inuyasha?" She questioned. Inuyasha was usually always by Kagome's side unless Kagome was with someone else like Miroku, herself or Kaede. They sensed someone powerful, but it hadn't seemed to be attacking the village. They thought wrong.

"Inuyasha's...in...trouble." Kagome panted out, making it to the top of the shrine steps.

Miroku and Sango shared a quick glance, before turning to Kagome. They knew if Inuyasha was in trouble, it had to be really bad. Miroku grabbed his staff tightly in one hand, and patted Kagome's back with the other.

"Stay here Kagome." Miroku said, and ran quickly down the stairs.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her off. "S-Sango! What are you doing?" Kagome asked. The taijiya didn't answer.

Reaching the temple, she pulled Kagome in with her. "You're going to stay here while Miroku and I help Inuyasha." She explained, taking off her normal day clothes. Putting them in a neat pile on the floor, she put on her taijiya uniform and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"No! I can fight too!" Kagome shook her head. She wouldn't leave Inuyasha to fight alone. Sango smiled sadly towards Kagome.

"This is one battle you need to stay out of, Kagome. Inuyasha would kill us if anything happened to you."

"Nothing will!"

"You don't understand Kagome. I can feel this demons aura from here. He isn't like a little demon we fight here and there. He's very strong, and very dangerous." She said, patting her friends shoulder. Kagome shrugged it off.

"And what am I expected to do? Stay here and worry if my friends are fine or not?!" Kagome argued, shaking her head to prevent the tears. She closed her eyes tightly.

"That is exactly what you need to do, Kagome. I'm sorry."

A strange smell filled the young womans nose. Looking up at Sango, she noticed the mask on her face to prevent herself from being affected by the gas. A sympathetic look came threw the taijiya's eyes as she watched her friend be put to sleep.

'Inuyasha...' was the last thing that crossed Kagome's mind as her eyes faded shut.

**-x-**

Inuyasha fell to the floor panting, gripping his arm. It had a large gash from the shoulder to the elbow. He winced and glared up at Sesshoumaru. Besides the one punch Inuyasha had seemed to land on him earlier, he hadn't been hit at all.

'Damn...he's too quick...' Inuyasha thought.

Taking a quick whiff in the air, a familiar scent filled his nose. 'Miroku'

"Kazaana!"

Sesshoumaru glanced quickly at the monk. He felt his body being tugged into the vortex. Thinking quickly, he sent a green whip and attacked it onto Inuyasha's neck, whipping him back towards the monks hand. Miroku quickly shut his hand, not wanting to suck in his friend.

Inuyasha landed with a 'thud' as he slammed into Miroku. Sesshoumaru only smiled.

"You were supposed to suck him up, not me!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Not like I was planning on him throwing you at me. Besides, I did shut it." He said, and lightly hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff. Inuyasha growled and mumbled something about the 'stupid monk.'

"Inuyasha, I am rather disappointed. To think that a mere human would give me more trouble than you."

The hanyou scowled, flexing his claws. This guy was seriously pissing him off.

Sango creeped into the room and helped Miroku up after being knocked over by Inuyasha. She put her hand on his back and helped sit him up. He looked at her.

"Is Kagome safe?" he asked, noting the twitch of Inuyasha's ears as he listened in.

Sango nodded. "Yes."

Inuyasha felt relief wash over him. 'She's safe...'

"Miroku, Sango. You guys stand back. I'll handle this on my own. You'll only be getting in my way." Inuyasha warned.

Miroku and Sango heeded the warning. Sesshoumaru's eyes only glared daggers into his half brother.

"Cocky words for one who is losing."

"Shut up." Inuyasha barked. "I still don't get why you're here. After ten years, why did you come back NOW to get me? Why not when mother died?"

"You were chosen by birth to rule the western lands by your mother and father. Your time has come to begin accepting your role."

Everyone, excluding Sesshoumaru, was silent. Inuyasha, the half demon found as a stray by Kagome ten years earlier, was to inherit the western lands from his mother? They were all dumbfounded.

Miroku froze. 'That can't mean...'

"Does that mean that you are the inu youkai, Sesshoumaru? And your father is Inutaisho, the ruler of the western lands?" Miroku asked.

Sesshoumaru only gave a simple nod.

His concerns were answered. Miroku had heard rumors of these demons. The two inu youkai that lived and protected the western lands. Both were extremely powerful, that no one had even close in comparison. Their castle was near the northern tip of their territory near a small village, though few have entered. And now Inuyasha was the son of the great Inutaisho? It was a hard thing to swallow.

"Keh, I have no interest in running the land. So fuck off." Inuyasha scoffed.

"It was your mothers last wish." Sesshoumaru said, and Inuyashafroze.

"My...mother...?" Inuyasha whispered.

_-~-_

_A smile crossed the little boys lips as his mother returned. She sometimes went on short trips away from the castle, but was never gone for more than a day. The little boy ran up and wrapped his arms around the womans waist. A smile crossed her lips, and she pat his head. Getting on her knees, she smiled face to face at her son._

"_I hope you didn't cause any trouble while I was away, Inuyasha." She teased, kissing his cheek. The little boy was embarrassed and did his typical 'keh'. She couldn't help but laugh. He acted just like his father._

"_I didn't do nothin'" he pouted, crossing his arms. He had been bored out of his mind while she was away._

"_Lady Izaiyoi?" A guard asked, hoping he wasn't interrupting too much._

_She looked up at him, and smiled kindly. "What is it?"_

"_A pressing matter has come up. A threat from a village just south of here." The guard explained, bowing towards the princess._

_Izaiyoi nodded, and turned towards Inuyasha. "I have some work to do Inuyasha, but we can talk later. Why don't you play with some of the other children in the castle?" she asked._

_He just looked at the ground, his ears flattening against his head. "No one wants to play with me..."_

_The young mother frowned, and held him close to her. It broke her heart to see him like this. She knew that he would always have trouble for what he was. "One day..." she began._

_Inuyasha stared up at her._

"_One day, you'll live in a world where you will be accepted. They just...don't understand you. Please don't blame them Inuyasha. It's just the world we live in. One day, being a human, demon or half demon won't matter." Izaiyoi said, cheering her son. "You have to be strong. Show these people that you're no different."_

_Inuyasha smiled, and nodded. _

"_Good boy." she smiled._

_Standing up, she walked as Inuyasha slowly walked up to a small group of children who were playing tag. They all watched as he smiled timidly and tried to join them. The children looked at him questionably, but allowed him to play._

_A slow wave of relief came over her, as she walked with her guard to her councilors. _

_-~-  
_

'That was...the last time I ever saw her alive...' Inuyasha reminisced, remembering his last day with his mother.

Sesshoumaru walked up to his brother, who seemed to be deep in thought. Their bodies lined up, shoulder to shoulder. "You will return to the castle."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Sesshoumaru hit him hard on the back of his head, knocking him out.

Sango and Miroku gasped, and held onto their weapons. They glared daggers into Sesshoumaru, but didn't fire their weapons.

Sesshoumaru only looked over at them, flicking a stray piece of hair off of his shoulder.

He picked him the hanyou roughly, and flung him over his shoulder before turning to the monk and taijiya. "Do not interfere, unless you have a death wish." He warned, before walking out. The two could only stare in shock. They wanted to move. They wanted to save their friend. But something, somehow and for an unknown reason why, told them not to.

Looking at the face of his half brother, the inu youkai looked up at the sky before transforming into his pure demon form. The white fur the covered his body shifted against the breeze as his red eyes stared into the night sky. His new form towerd the village below, one of his paws easily able to squish a normal hut. A low growl formed in his throat, his tail swaying back and forth. With a large jump, he took off into the direction of his castle.

Inuyasha laid unconscious on his large back, as his new life began without him even realizing it.

**-x-**

Kagome lied half-way asleep on the temple floor due to some gas Sango had used to knock out the priestess. She shivered lightly, the room seeming to cool down. The young priestess tried to force her eyes open. It was strange. She felt awake, but couldn't force her eyes to open. Trying to move, she felt that it was in vain.

Her heart slowed as she heard foot steps along the floor. 'Sango? Inuyasha? Miroku?'

Using all of her might, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and it was hard to keep her eyes open.

From what she could make out, it seemed to be a young woman. Raven black hair flowed down her back until it stopped just above her hips. Her brown eyes met with Kagome's as she got on one knee and placed a hand on Kagome's head. She could feel the icey touch coming from the woman's hand on her head.

"I've finally found you, priestess."

* * *

Well, I think that's good enough for now. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's not great, I'm not good at battle scenes yet. The plot REALLY starts coming in, in the next few chapters. The next chapter will be up sometime next week. I will work on it between typing up a new chapter for "Changing the Future" and editing the past chapters. Again. I'm sorry for the super late update. If you wish to know why, please read the very beginning of the chapter where I explain. Hope you can all forgive me xx; Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

-Miko

* * *


	14. Father, blades and tears

Here's chapter fourteen on the stray. See? That didn't take too long! Just had to work on "Changing the future." Anyways, enjoy this! Also, thanks to those who reviewed about a little error I did. It has been fixed.

_Disclaimer:: I do not own any characters or original weapons used in this story. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

**Chapter fourteen: Father, blades and tears**

A groan escaped his throat as he reached for his head. It fucking hurt! What, had he been sat a thousand times or something?! He pushed those thoughts aside as some unfamiliar scents filled his nose. Everything smelled....old. There seemed to be a lot of dust, and he had a hard time not sneezing. It was disgusting compared to the smell of his home, of his room, of his Kagome...

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. Kagome! He sat up too quickly, and instantly regretted it. His head seemed to be pounding. Placing a hand on his head, he looked around at the same room. He was lying in a large bed in the far right corner of a very large bedroom. It was pretty empty though. A large oak desk was in the corner of the room, and a large rug covered the center of the floor which seemed to be made out of some kind of weird fur.

The bed he laid in could easily sleep four people at once, lying side by side, without feeling too cramped. Silk crimson sheets covered the mattress he was in, and he pushed them off of him. He got up and stretched. Examining the room further, he looked out the window and gasped. Before him was a large courtyard filled with many different kinds of flowers and trees.

It looked like some servants were down their, hurrying to their next job. Where in the world was he? A growl erupted from his body. Why did his 'brother' take him to this? There's no way this could be his...

After looking at the room a little more, and taking in the huge walk in closet and large master bathroom, he exited the room and walked down a large dark hallway. This place was huge! A chuckle sounded from behind him, and his body quickly turned to view who it was. It was a girl.

The woman had long black hair that reached her waistline. Her chocolate brown seemed to be smiling at him, though it was really her pink lips. She wore an orange and light yellow kimono with a green tie around her waist. She seemed to be a little older looking, probably around 19 or 20. She took a step towards him, bowing slightly.

"Forgive me for laughing, my lord. It's just funny to see someone looking so lost."

Inuyasha just blinked. He put his hands up in defense. "Um...I think you have me mistaken with someone else..." he said, but felt like an idiot. Who could mistake a half demon with long silver hair and doggy ears with someone else? Even he and his brother didn't look too much alike.

She just smiled. "You are Inuyasha, are you not?" He gave a slow nod. "Then I am not mistaken. I shall tell your brother and father that you are awake." She said before bounding off.

Inuyasha stood where he was, confused. He had no idea where he was, why he was here, where his friends were, or who that girl was. He wasn't alone for long. His brother came down the hall, and Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Stop your growling, Inuyasha. I am not here to fight."

"Where the hell is this place?" Inuyasha asked, clenching his fist.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You're in the western lands, far from the village you resided. This is our castle, little brother."

"Why am I here?"

"That will be explained soon enough. Father has been waiting for you to awaken to explain. I must have hit you a little to hard, you've been unconscious for three days." Sesshoumaru smirked.

He turned his back towards Inuyasha, and starting walking. "Come, little brother."

Inuyasha was really wanting to kick his ass, but he was caught on to what he said. He had been out for three days? What happened to his friends. "Hey, Sesshoumaru. What did you do to my friends?" He growled.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment. "The demon slayer and monk were not harmed. I do not know what happened to the miko once she left." He explained, before continuing on his walk.

'Kagome...' he thought. He didn't think he should feel worried, but something felt wrong and he couldn't explain it. He sighed and shrugged. It was silly, he knew Sango and Miroku would take care of her. He followed slowly, keeping his distance.

**-x-**

The two brothers walked into a large meeting room. A large table was in the middle of the room, surrounded by many chairs. Some scrolls hung on the wall, In one of the chairs sat a man, and Inuyasha just stood frozen in the doorway.

He was clad in lots of armor, two large plates over his shoulders. The mans hand flicked some silver hair off of his shoulder, as his amber eyes stared deep into Inuyasha's. His gaze was intimidating, even to someone like Inuyasha. There was a lot of power locked behind his eyes, and Inuyasha's demon blood seemed to want to submit to this person. 'I take it he's...' Inuyasha gulped, 'my father.'

The mans gaze seemed to soften before he let out a wide grin. "My my Inuyasha, how you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were just a pup." He laughed before standing up and walked up to Inuyasha. "I doubt you remember me, boy. I am your father, the lord of the west lands, InuTaisho." A light smile appeared on InuTaisho's lips. "Your mother always told me how proud of you she was."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes or ears. This was his father? This...demon lord? It was hard for him to accept. "Mom said that...?"

InuTaisho nodded. "She wished for you to grow into a strong man, and from what Sesshoumaru told me, you have. Well, you still need some training, but nothing we can't do." He smirked, patting Inuyasha's shoulder.

The hanyou just stared silently, before glaring. "Why after all these years did you finally come for me now? I'm sure the 'lord of the western lands' could've found someone like me anytime they wanted."

"We didn't need you until now." InuTaisho said bluntly.

Inuyasha recoiled. His ears dropped to his head, as a scowl planted itself on his face. Droplets of blood landed on the floor as his nails dug into his hand while he clenched it tightly, trying to not punch his own father in square in the face. Especially knowing the title he had. InuTaisho watched his sons reaction, laughing lightly.

"Don't take it to heart. You were too young, so I left you in your mothers care. When she past away, we thought that it would be good for you to experience the real world." He defended, but had no emotion in his voice.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, thrusting his first forward. Screw him being the ruler of the western lands. Screw him being his father. Screw him!

His fist was caught in InuTaisho's hand, using little effort to catch it. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Inutaisho just smiled softly. "Forgive me, Inuyasha. I did not think that it would have caused you this much anger. I promise you, that you will be happy here Inuyasha. I assure you. One day, the land will be yours."

"What about my friends?" Inuyasha asked, his fist still in his fathers.

InuTaisho thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I suppose they could come and live here if you like. If you want, I can send a servant to get..."

"No. I want to go." Inuyasha interrupted.

InuTaisho sighed, but turned to his eldest son. "Sesshoumaru, you will accompany Inuyasha tomorrow to the village and pick up his friends." Sesshoumaru just gave a nod, not wanting to upset his father. The demon lord let go of his sons fist, and turned his back to him. He took a few steps forward, and looked at a large scroll on the wall which held a picture on it. It was a picture of a young woman, smiling. Inuyasha gasped. It was his mother.

"Inuyasha, do you have someone you wish to protect? Someone you love?" His father asked, never taking his gaze off the scroll.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a light pink, instantly thinking of Kagome. "Y-yes..." he said quietly, looking down at the floor. She had always been kind to him. Kagome was everything he could've ever dreamed of in a girl. She was beautiful, kind, funny, sweet, easy to talk to, a little feisty, honest, pure and easy to love. She had a strong will, and he knew she would make a great mother and wife one day. He gripped his chest, where he felt his heart pounding.

Why...why did it hurt to think about her? Ever since he woke up, something seemed wrong. He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out. 'No...Miroku and Sango took care of her, and Sesshoumaru didn't harm her. She's fine, I know it...' he thought, but something in his heart told him otherwise.

"Then will you accept that girl as your mate?" Inutaisho asked, breaking Inuyasha's thoughts. His eyes widened. The pink on his cheeks grew darker, until they reached a rich shade of crimson. He crossed his arms, and looked up at the scroll with his father.

"I marked her, but I don't know what her response yet. She was going to choose who she would pick tomorrow." he explained, examining the photo of his mother. This seemed to have been made before he was born. The castle looked different, and her body seemed to look pure. Her curves were noticeable, even with her large kimono. 'Mother...' He thought sadly.

"I see..." his father started, who seemed to be in deep thought as he reminisced about the past. "Then if she accepts, bring her back here so I may meet her. I want to see the woman who my son fall in love." he smiled. Turning around, he looked at his youngest son straight in the eyes. "What is her name?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, without any hesitation. Noticing how quick he said her name, his cheeks flushed again. His father just smiled. 'He reminds me of when I was younger and met Izayoi...'

"I hope to see her, Inuyasha." He smiled, placing a hand on the young mans shoulders. "Follow me, I have something I wish to give you." He explained before taking a step back and walked into the far corner of the room. There was a door, and he opened it. Inuyasha followed, noticing it was a large room filled with many chests and boxes. His father looked through the many different boxes, growling.

"Where did I put that darn thing..." he asked himself, searching through box after box. Inuyasha sighed, leaning against the wood wall. He closed his eyes, relaxing. A lot was floating in his mind. How he was now the son of someone worthy, the lord of the western lands. His brother was a powerful youkai who also ruled the lands. Kagome's smile popped in his mind, and he frowned.

He needed to get back to the village, something was wrong. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened when his father chuckled. "Ah ha! I've found it!" he exclaimed, reaching his hand into a large chest. An eyebrow raised on Inuyasha's forehead. What was he up to?

As his amber eyes fixed on his fathers hand, Inuyasha watched the item that was pulled out. It was a sword, which was sheathed in a black sheath. InuTaisho smiled and placed it in his sons hands.

"This is the Tetsusaiga, made from my own fang. It is a powerful sword that I entrust with you." He said as he handed the sword to Inuyasha. The hanyou unsheathed the sword, and looked at it with confusion and distaste.

"This thing? Powerful? It's a rusty, beaten up blade. You couldn't cut anything with this." he spat, glaring at the thing. What a waste of metal. He heard his father sigh, and looked up to see him shaking his head.

"Inuyasha, this sword is not as it appears. Right now, the Tetsusaiga is...sleeping, I suppose you could say. When used to protect those you care about, it turns into a mighty blade. It has amazing powers, such as to destroy one hundred enemies from one swing of the sword. This sword was used many times to protect your mother." he said gently, looking at the blade. He smiled softly, remembering the good times he had had with the blade. But, he needed to pass it on in order to continue the family legacy.

Inuyasha held up the sword, trying to figure out how to make it transform. "How do I get it to...awaken then?" He asked, swinging the sword. Besides the little swoosh noises it made, it did nothing spectacular.

"I cannot answer that. You must figure it out on your own, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at the blade, holding onto it tightly. 'I will figure out how to use this sword, to protect my friends. To protect my family in the village. To protect Kagome...'

**-x-**

Knuckles cracked as the two glared at one another as they walked side by side down the dirt road. One, hating the fact HE had received something he always wish for. The other hating him because...well, he's a bastard. Inuyasha glare never diminished as they neared the village. He had spent the night at the castle before they set out when the sun rose in the morning. Training all night, Inuyasha had no sleep that night as he tried to use his new Tetsusaiga.

No luck. He hadn't been able to make it transform.

Though Inuyasha knew that if looks could kill, he swore he would be six feet under right now. Sesshoumaru was very upset at the fast he hadn't received the tetsusaiga. Apparently, his brother was always after the sword, but father didn't wish for him to have it. Inuyasha could only smirk.

"Well now, how's your tetsusaiga Sesshoumaru? Oh that's right, you don't have one!" Inuyasha grinned, and had to quickly dodge the punch that was thrown at him.

"Watch your tongue, unless you wish me to rip it out with my claws." Sesshoumaru threatened, raising his hand. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Ooooh I'm so scared."

Dodging another punch, Inuyasha laughed and ran into the village. He was glad he would be able to see his home again. Even if it was only a day for him, it had really been four days. Sniffing the village, he tried tracking down their scent. But he couldn't help but frown at something that caught his nose. Tears...Sango's tears.

Tracking the scent, he followed it back to his home. "Hello?" He asked as he walked in, looking around. Miroku turned around and saw him, a frown on his face, but looked somewhat relieved.

"Inuyasha...Thank goodness you're safe..."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha questioned. Something was wrong. Miroku looked very upset, Sango was crying, but what about Kagome? Sango walked out of his and Kagome's bedroom, tears still rolling down her cheek. She gasped as she saw him, but looked down at the ground biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha..."

His heart dropped instantly. What had happened? He ran into the bedroom and froze at what he saw. There laid a pale Kagome on her bed, her eyes shut, her scent disappearing. Rushing over to her side, he got on his knees and grabbed her hand in his own. They were ice cold.

"Kagome..." he whispered, grinding his teeth together. "What happened to you?"

He placed a hand on her neck while he listened for her breathing. There was no breathing. There was no heartbeat. There was nothing but her cold skin.

Kagome was dead.

* * *

-Attempts to dodge all the knives going to be thrown at her- Dear lord, don't kill me or you'll never find out what happens next! Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you stick around for the next one! I stayed up all night and worked on this, and now I'm tired! But I plan to stay up the rest of the night. Anyways, please review and I hope to see you soon! I'm hoping to get just three reviews before I update, BUT we'll see! See ya soon!

-Miko

* * *


	15. Trial

Okay, sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected. Been a little busy, or being sucked into playing Roller Coaster Tycoon. Man that game gets addicting! Anyways, I hope you all don't hate me for taking a little longer than expected to update. Now, onto chapter fifteen!

_Disclaimer:: I do not own any part of InuYasha, those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are my own characters and this fanfiction.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen: Trial**

This couldn't be happening. There's no way she could be...Sango had taken care of her when Sesshoumaru came! Why? How? The rest of the village was peaceful, no one else had been attacked. Why her? Why now? Why Kagome?

Inuyasha let out a loud yell as his fist slammed into the ground, easily going past the wooden floor until his hand met with the earth below. His teeth were clenched as his eyes began to water as they looked upon the lifeless Kagome in front of him. He violently shook his head, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

No, he could not cry. Not now...

Miroku walked in timidly, and slowly put a gentle hand on his friends shoulder. He recoiled when Inuyasha let out a loud growl.

"What happened to Kagome...?"

The monk frowned and looked down at her still form. "We don't know, Inuyasha. After you were taken, Sango and I returned to pick up Kagome and found her like this. I'm sor..."

"Don't you DARE say you're sorry..." Inuyasha turned his head to look at him, and Miroku froze.

There were so many emotions on his face that Miroku had never seen there before. It didn't surprise him though...Kagome and Inuyasha were very close. And now she's gone. But it didn't stop the shock of the emotions that played on his face.

Rage, hatred, love, despair, fear, guilt, horror, misery, surprise and shame. All in one look.

"Sorry won't bring Kagome back."

"I know...but..."

"No but's Miroku. I don't want to hear it...I don't want to hear..."

"That Kagome is dead?" A voice asked.

A growl escaped his lips and he looked down at Kagome. He still couldn't believe this was happening...

"Inuyasha, Kagome is not dead." The voice claimed, and Inuyasha's eyes flashed to the one who spoke. Kaede.

"What do you mean she's ain't dead?! She has no pulse, no breathing, and her skin is cold and has no color. Explain to me how the fuck that ain't death!"

Kaede sighed slightly, which didn't help Inuyasha's mood what-so-ever.

"Inuyasha, do you not smell it? She has no scent of death, does she not?"

That caught Inuyasha's attention. Now that he really thought about it, she didn't. Her normal scent was there, just much weaker. But no scent of death...

"Kagome's soul is no longer in her body, but she is still of this world." The old miko explained, "I have only heard of this happening to one other miko, but it is possible."

Miroku looked skeptical. "You don't think...she's going through _that_ are you?"

Kaede just gave a nod. "Ay, child. You should have sensed it too. Kagome's body is like a shell, completely empty. Even those who are dead have a little piece still with their body. This child has none."

"Will you guys please explain what the fuck you guys are talking about?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Kagome is going through a trial."

"A trial?" He asked, looking down at the lifeless body of Kagome.

It still didn't make sense at how she was still...alive. Kaede was right that she had no scent of death, her normal scent still remained. Cherry blossoms, peach and white jasmine. [[AN: I got the scent from my perfume, "Love Spell" from Victoria Secret. Soooo good.]]

"Ay. A spiritual trial. It is where a miko's soul leaves her body and travels to the sacred realm. In this realm, she will train and depending on her mission, do what it takes to accomplish it. I have only heard of it happening once before. If her soul secedes, she will gain immense powers. If it fails, her soul will remain there for eternity." She explained, getting on her knee's slowly due to her old age, and placed a hand gently on Kagome's forehead

"The last priestess...you mean Midoriko?" Miroku couldn't help but ask. He had heard of her from the monks as a child.

Kaede simply nodded.

Inuyasha blinked, but his gaze never left Kagome's form. "Who's Midoriko?"

"Midoriko, a priestess who was born one hundred years ago. She was very powerful, and had the ability to subdue and purify a demons soul. But, she passed away forty years ago. I met her once when she passed through the village, about fifty years ago and heard her story. She was a middle aged woman then, and I was just a child..."

_**.::Flashback::. **_

A large crowd filled the streets of the tiny village. Many "ooh's" and "aah's" filled the air as a person on horseback passed through. A then ten year old Kaede had heard of an important person that was going to go through their village, and it was a big deal. Jumping up and down, she tried to look over the others that were in her way, but was too short.

She tried to push her way to the front, but was accidentally knocked down. Curiosity go the best of this young girl, and she was too determined to see who this person was than to pass it up. Hands and knees covered in dirt, she finally made her way to the front of the crowd.

A sigh of relief passed her lips as she looked up and screamed. The horse was about to trample her!

The horse raised onto its back legs, shocked by the object in its path. The figure on the horse tried to calm the horse, and to Kaede's gratitude, the horse did. It lowered its front legs just a foot from Kaede.

"Are you alright young one?"

Kaede's eyes looked up to meet tree bark brown eyes. The woman in her sights was older looking, but still very beautiful. A soft nod was all she gave, not finding her voice at that moment. It wasn't the woman herself that left her speechless, but a feeling she got FROM the woman.

A light laugh carried from the woman's lips. "You have strong powers for such a young girl."

"Lady Midoriko, are you alright?" A servant asked, and Midoriko gave a nod. Her attention returned back to Kaede.

"Young one, what is your name?"

"Kaede..." She answered, finally finding her voice.

A smile crossed Midoriko's lips. "Kaede, ey? That's a good name, for a future priestess. You have a good spiritual power inside you."

The young girls eyes widened, and looked down at her hands. "You mean I have powers like yours?!" She marveled.

Another laugh passed through Midoriko's lips. "Yes, you could say something like that." She could sense that her powers were not nearly as strong as hers, but a normal size for a priestess. "If you train, you will become a strong priestess for this village."

"How do I train?"

"Do you have a priest or another priestess in this village?"

Kaede thought for a moment. There was one, but they didn't really seem to have spiritual powers...

"Kind of..."

"Well, you can always ask them to train you. Or I'm sure another village close by has one."

"Can't you teach me, priestess?" Kaede asked bluntly.

Midoriko smiled sadly. "I cannot. I do not have the time. I still have things I must do."

A pout covered Kaede's lips. "Well can you at least tell me how you became so strong? Maybe I can copy you!"

The older priestess shook her head. "The way I trained is not one you do by choice. You must be...chosen, like I was. I was taken to a realm where moral humans not go, the spirit realm. I stayed there for fifteen years before I finished my training. It is there, where I learned to make..." she stopped herself before she let her secret free. She could not disclose that to this girl with so many people around.

"Make what?"

"Nothing, never mind. I have already said too much."

"But..."

"No buts. Now, train hard young girl. You will make a fine miko one day."

Kaede watched silently as Midoriko rode off, her servant riding close behind. That was the last time Kaede ever saw her, but those moments lasted a lifetime.

**.::End of Flashback::.**

Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration. "You're saying Kagome is going to be like this for fifteen fucking years?!"

The old miko sighed. "I do not know. We only have one person to base off of. It could be days, weeks or years for all we know. It all depends on Kagome."

"What should be do with lady Kagome's body?" Miroku couldn't help but ask, which didn't mean it in any way perverted.

Kaede turned to Inuyasha. "What do ye think we should do?"

"Wha...why are you asking me?" He flushed.

"Ye are her best friend, are ye not? Would you leave her body here, or take it back with ye?"

"Kaede, won't Kagome's body..." Miroku gulped, "...Start rotting or something?"

She shook her head. "Remember, her body is not dead. Just empty. This shell will not rot without a part of her soul. She will remain as she is now until her soul returns, or her spirit is destroyed." She explained, finally taking her hand off of Kagome's forehead "Inuyasha, what will ye do?"

He was silent for a brief moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Miroku, Sango and Kagome will all return with me to the castle."

**-x-**

Darkness. That was all the person could see. Nothing but darkness. That was when they realized it, their eyes were closed. They were sleeping. But they didn't have the strength to open them, but they wanted to see. This darkness was too quiet, too lonely, too frightening.

Eyes fluttered open slowly, but quickly shot open at the sight that was presented. They were floating, but not only that...Surrounding them was something hard to describe. It was a sea...a sea of stars floating in a black and blue void. There was no up or down, left or right. The sea seemed to go on forever in all directions. Gasping, they instantly regretted it.

They couldn't breath! There was no air.

Their hands quickly shot up to hold their nose and mouth shut, keeping whatever air was left still in their bodies. They knew it would do no good, they would have to breath sometime. Finally, their body could take it no longer, it instinctively inhaled at nothing. They quickly shut their eyes, awaiting the inevitable. It would only be seconds before death...

...but it never came.

Eyes opened, looking around once again. What was going on? They weren't able to breath, but they were somehow still alive. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but it didn't seem like they needed to breathe.

"So...You have awakened, Kagome."

The world around her collapsed and a bright light took its place. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, wincing from the brightness, but opened her eyes when it seemed to dull down. There stood a figure, which looked oh so familiar...and then it hit her.

That's right! This person took her! But...who were they?

"Where am I?" She asked quietly, looking around at the strange scene around her. It almost seemed like a cave, it it weren't for the fact that the ceiling was covered in blue flaming lights. She then focused on the woman in front of her. Kagome couldn't help but think that she looked a little bit like herself.

"You are in the spirit realm."

"Spirit realm?"

"Yes."

"So I'm dead?"

That earned Kagome a soft chuckle from the person in front of her.

"Oh no, priestess. This isn't the other world. It is a realm where a miko's soul may enter, but her body may not. I suppose it may seem like death, though you may return to the living."

Kagome nodded. "But why am I here?"

"I brought you here." The woman started, "To train you. You have been chosen to protect something."

"Protect what?"

"Have you ever heard of the shikon no tama, or jewel of four souls?"

Kagome thought then remembered the book she received from Miroku. "Yeah, I read about it once. It was created from a battle between the priestess Midoriko, and a bunch of demons. The souls of the two are trapped within the jewel and their souls are in a never ending battle. The jewel can grant a single wish."

The figure blinked, surprised she knew of it, her red lips curling up into a smile. "I'm glad you know of it, because you are its new protector."

A gasp escaped Kagome's lips as her eyes shot open wide. "B-but I can't take care of something that powerful..."

"I know you can't right now, and that is why you are here. I said I was going to train you."

"How though?"

"You shall be put through the trial."

Kagome looked down at the her hands which seemed to be translucent. "What kind of trial?"

"The four souls trial."

Her eyes shot to the figure. "What's that?"

"The jewel contains four parts of the soul. You must unlock the four parts of your soul that match the jewel. As you can see, your body has no physical form. It is see through. Once you unlock the four parts of your soul, you will be able to gain your regular body back, and return to the land of the mortals. Each one you unlock will bring a part of your body to this world." Noticing the wide eyes of Kagome, the figure laughed, "It's not as gruesome as it sounds."

The woman smiled, pointing a finger at Kagome's translucent legs. "Your legs will return will you unlock the part of your soul, Aramitama. It represents the courage of ones soul. Your legs hold your ground and are firm, just like courage, so it is only natural that they would return."

"The next part are your arms." She said, placing a hand on Kagome's upper arm, "They will return when you unlock the part of your soul, Nigimitama. It represents the friendship in ones soul. Your arms hold those you call friends and protect them. They give warmth and love."

She brought her two fingers to touch Kagome's forehead. "Next is your head. You will unlock the part of your soul, Kushimitama. It represents wisdom. Your head is what holds all of your knowledge and thoughts. What better place to represent wisdom than that?"

Smiling, she put a hand over Kagome's heart. "Finally, the trunk of your body and your heart. You will unlock the pat of your soul, Sakimitama. It represents love. The trunk of your body is a sacred place where only those you love may enter. Friendship doesn't always reach this deep, and is sometime mistaken when they are actually more of an acquaintance. Your heart holds them for eternity."

A smile creased itself on Kagome's lips as she hugged herself, thinking of her friends and loved ones.

"Will you accept this trial, and me as your trainer?"

"Yes" Kagome accepted.

"Good, we shall now begin your training." The woman turned her back towards Kagome.

"I have one question before we begin though..." Kagome blushed, rubbing the back of her head. The woman turned her heard to look at the young girl over her shoulder.

"And that is?"

"You never told me your name."

The woman smiled, closing her eyes as she fully turned her body to face her.

"I am the one who created the Shikon no Tama, Midoriko."

* * *

Okay, that's the end of the chapter. This holds a lot of information, which is still somewhat confusing. I do hope you all enjoyed it. See, Kagome isn't _dead_. I can't have one of the main characters die so early. Now I hope you all review, it makes me happy and want to update much quicker -cough**hint**cough- Anyways, until next time!

-**Miko**

* * *


	16. Dreams Part I

Thank you to every one who reviewed! I'm glad the last chapter actually made some sense. I knew it did to me, but I didn't know if it would for others. Sorry if this chapter is a little late. Been a busy week. Anyways, onto the chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I just own the story idea.

* * *

_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Dreams Part I  
**_

Fear. It was the only word that could describe how she was feeling the moment. She was alone. And there was no one to save her. No family, no friends, nobody. This place was different from when she entered this world. Before, there was at least some light. Some hope.

But this? There was nothing. She would have to calm herself. But how could she, where there was nothing to find or do?

This is what she would have to answer. Kagome.

The place she was in now was part of her trial. She would have to stay strong, to have courage. Only then could she be freed from such a place. But who said it would be easy?

Taking a step forward, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. It wouldn't help much, but it would give her a little relaxation. She needed to concentrate.

Kagome had no idea how long she had been stuck in this world. A few minutes, a few hours, a few days, a few weeks, months, year. She never knew. Time was meaningless in here.

A new feeling appeared to Kagome. It was uncomfortable...what was it? Opening her eyes again, they widened. A ring of fire surrounded her. And it was closing in...

Kagome bit her lip. There was no escape. If she stayed still, the fire would most likely get her. But if she ran, there was still no way out without jumping through it.

But as the firing inferno closed it, a feeling bubbled in her legs. It almost felt like they weighted a ton. An image of her friends and family appeared in front of her eyes, and she smiled. She wasn't really alone after all, was she? She would be fine.

The fire was inches from her, the heat unbearable. At the last second, the feeling in her burst. A wave of pure energy thrust out of her body, dousing the flames. The energy was a purple-ish pink, and seemed familiar to her somehow.

'Has this power...always been in me?' She thought to herself, looking down at her body.

"Good work Kagome."

Kagome turned around, and everything lit up. The nice world from before was back. The cave like world she had come to call home, where she lived with her teacher.

Kagome smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Priestess Midoriko."

The middle aged Miko smiled. "Do not thank me, Kagome. It was your power."

"But you trained me to use that power."

"I wouldn't call it training. More like...guidance." Midoriko smiled, "Only you can teach yourself how to use it. Oh! Look at that. You've completed the trial of courage."

Kagome blinked and looked to her feet. Her feet were back! They weren't translucent anymore. After all the training, it had finally paid off. Another bow of respect was given to her master.

After months of training, she had only finished two parts of her soul. Wisdom and Courage. Wisdom had been surprisingly easy. All she had to do was follow a path, and use her senses to find the right path. It had been the first part she unlocked. Midoriko had said it was usually the hardest stage to pass, but for Kagome, it seemed natural. And now she had done courage.

Her head and legs were now back to normal.

She looked a little strange. From her hips to her neck, you could see through her. Not like seeing organs, but seeing items behind her. All she needed was her arms and trunk, and she would be complete.

"So..." Kagome started, "What stage do I have to do next?"

"Nigimitama, or friendship."

Kagome smiled at the thought of her friends. "How do I do this stage?"

"Since this is the spiritual world, we have no true form and can do things no one else can do. For example, enter dreams. You need to help your friends through dreams. You have gained wisdom, and must present it to them, as well as give courage. Since you have mastered the two, you should be fine." Midoriko explained, and couldn't help but smile.

'This girl is moving much quicker than I anticipated.'

It was amazing. For Midoriko, doing these two stages alone had taken years. For Kagome, just a few months. But the hardest was yet to come. The final test for Kagome. But that would still have to wait...

"How do I enter the world of dreams?" Kagome's question interrupted her thoughts.

"Because your body is half spiritual at the moment, you will have to use your new spiritual powers to hold you inside. It's very simple to enter, just hard to stay in. All you do is place your index finger on the center of their forehead, and concentrate. You will soon see and hear their dream. Your body will remain outside, while your soul enters their mind."

Kagome just stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious? There's no way that's possible to do..."

Midoriko sighed. "Maybe not for a mere human, or even the strongest demon, but for us we can. We're different Kagome."

Kagome looked down at her feet. It was still hard to believe that this was all real, this is the power she had been born with. "But...how can I go back to the moral world in this body? I'm only half."

Half...just like Inuyasha. Well, in a way. She couldn't help but smile, thinking how she and Inuyasha were somewhat similar. Half human. Half...different.

Midoriko threw her a cloak. It was all black, though seemed to have some strange crystals embedded in areas.

"This will cover your translucent body. All that will show are your legs and head. Your hands will only be able to be seen by you. This cloak also hides your scent, so you won't be attacked, and so your friends won't know of you coming. You cannot pass this while they are awake."

Kagome nodded. "How do I get back home?"

The older miko made a twirling motion with her finger, signaling Kagome to turn around. Kagome complied, and looked behind her. There was her village! It didn't look much different. The tree's had changed colors, signaling the fall. Some new huts were visible, and others seemed to be a little more damaged, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Tightening the cloak around herself, Kagome walked into her home village. It had been so long since she had experienced something so...normal. The smells, the sounds, the sights. It made her a but nostalgic.

But she couldn't think of the past, she had to think of the present. So she quickly hurried to her friends huts, hoping they'd be asleep and not up late.

First, she would go find Sango and Miroku. Then, if she could, see if she could find Inuyasha. But...what had happened to him?

Last she remembered was him fighting that guy...the one who looked like him and claimed to be his brother. Sessnaru? Sesshoumapu? Sesshoumaru! That was his name!

Looking towards the night sky, she noticed the full moon high in the sky. Good. They would defiantly be asleep.

Nearing her friends hut, Kagome began to feel nervous. What if she screwed up? She quickly shook her head of such thoughts. She would be fine. She had courage and wisdom, right? Even so, tampering with her friends dreams was not something she thought she could take lightly...

Pushing the matter door aside, she entered the hut. There laid Sango on her futon, sleeping soundly. Miroku was leaned against a wall far from Sango with a hand print on his cheek, also sleeping soundly. Kagome rolled her eyes. He was still the same, as well as Sango.

Making sure to step lightly so the floor would not creak, she crept up to Sango and got on her knees. Staring down at her friend, she took a deep breath and put her index finger on the dead center of Sango's forehead. Seconds past, and nothing seemed to happen.

'Why isn't it working?'

Shutting her eyes tight, she tried concentrating on...something. Anything she could, but she wasn't given a lot to work with. A loud shriek enter her ear, and her eyes snapped open.

This place wasn't the hut...it was the dream world!

"Kohaku!" The voice yelled. It was the same voice as the shriek moments ago. It was Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, trying to find her good friend.

The sky turned an ominous black and Kagome felt a chill travel up her spine. She was having a nightmare. Another scream was heard, but this was full of pain. She had to hurry. Only one problem, where was she?

"Ko....haku"

The voice cut through to Kagome, and noticed it was coming from behind her. There was Sango, crawling on her hands and knees. She had cuts all over her skin, bleeding from every orifice, as dirt and blood covered her face and hands. It was a horrific scene, but Kagome was calm. This wasn't the present, it was Sango's past.

Sango had told her of the night her family was killed by demons. Every detail was clear this moment. The scars Kagome had seen match this perfectly, her brother missing, even the area.

"Sango..." Kagome said calmly, but softly as to not startle her.

Sango's eyes looked up at Kagome in pure shock. "Kagome...? Is that really you?"

She could only smile. "Yeah, it's me Sango." Kagome noted that her nightmare was seeming to vanish already, the sky lightening up.

Sango tried to push herself up, but was to weak. Kagome carefully helped her up, wondering how she could get rid of these wounds. They wouldn't do any good in the real world, but maybe healing them would help her dream world.

Stealthily, she pumped some of her energy into Sango, using it to heal her wounds. A relieved Kagome smiled when they did heal, and the sky brightening once again.

Sango smiled sadly up at her friend. "This must be a dream if you're here..."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, you're right."

"What do you mean?"

"Um...well you see...I'm going through this trial..."

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed and smiled, "but wait, why are you here then?"

Kagome laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm here to help you as part of it. You could say I'm here to comfort you." She smiled.

Sango smiled sadly. "You already have. We were all worried about you. It's been seven months since you left us."

Kagome choked "Seven months?!" It hadn't seemed that long to her. Maybe a few days, a week at max. Not seven months...

Sango nodded. "Kaede and Miroku explained to all of us what happened to you. At first, we thought you were dead."

"I can see why. Even I did too for a while. It's still hard to take in." She replied honestly.

"We all believe in you Kagome. I know you can do it, and we'll all wait for you."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. And I promise when I return to normal, I'll help you find your brother."

Sango frowned. "I doubt he's alive anymore...he was so young when he went missing. It's been eight years, and he was only 5 at the time..."

"So was Inuyasha, but he made it."

"But Kagome, he had someone kind like you to take him in and take care of him!"

"I'm sure Kohaku did the same. There are plenty of nice people out there who would've taken him in."

"Maybe..."

Kagome smiled, and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "I know he's alive Sango, I can feel it. There's something out there that I know is him."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

Sango had tears form in her eyes, tears she had held back for so long. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Kagome smiled lightly and wiped the tears of her friends cheek. "I have to go for now. There are others I must see."

Sango was a little disappointed, but understood. "Do you know how much longer it will take you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'll do my best and try to hurry."

Giving one last smile, she faded back to entering the world of reality, leaving Sango to dream instead of suffer from nightmares.

Now it was time for Miroku.

She quietly walked over to him, and did the same as she did to Sango moments before. Placing her index finger to his forehead, she began to concentrate and entered his world of dreams. It took a little less time than before, understanding how to do it easier.

Unknown to her, Sango had awoken. 'I can't believe I saw Kagome. Maybe it was a dream...but it felt so real.' Turning to look at Miroku, she gasped.

"Kagome!"

Miroku's eyes shot open at the sound, and blinked when he saw the sight before him. There was Kagome...poking his forehead? But he couldn't see her hand. Just feel it, and see her sleeve facing his...well...face.

"Kagome...?"

There was no answer.

He was awake, and she was trapped in his dreams.

* * *

Well, it's a weird chapter, but all has meaning I suppose. Haha, I hope you all enjoyed this. Okay, a slight cliffy, but you know they make stories so much fun. I'm wanting 5 reviews before I update, and I know you guys can do it! I don't know when I'll update next, hopefully soon, but I start school soon. Just a warning. Well thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again soon!

-Miko

* * *


	17. Dreams Part II

Sorry for the late reply for this chapter. Been busy with school. Hope you all didn't stay in suspense for too long. Anyways, onto the next chapter! Thank you to all who were patient and reviewed! This is probably going to be a much shorter chapter, until I have the next chapter all planned out.

**Disclaimer**:: _I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi -Though I own his heart ;D -

* * *

_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Dreams part II**_

Goodness, was this a nightmare? It just had to be. There was no escape no matter how hard she tried to look, all she could see was him. His dark hair, his his hands coming ever closer while those around him just laughed. Of course, he would never know what he was doing, not right now. Do you wish to know why?

This wasn't real. Not for him.

But for her, it was all to real. Every touch, every word, every emotion she felt.

Why did she have to be stuck in his daydream!

When Miroku had awoken, his dreams had ended, and his daydreams began. That's what happened to everyone. Since the perverted monk always had 'those' thoughts on his mind, even in the back of his mind, that was the place she was stuck. In a world full of barely clothed beauties that he could feel up all he wished. And, seeing as she was stuck here, she too was barely clothed.

He may not be able to change her body, but her clothes were free to alter.

Thank goodness she still had something on.

"Here here Kagome, you look mighty chilly! Let me warm you up." That perverted grin he wore when he wished to grope slipped onto his face, making her squeal and hop back.

"No thank you Miroku!"

"Aww, but why?" He asked as his eyes scanned over her body, which was only covered by a white sleeveless top which she had to hold shut with her hands. This was one of the few places she had them.

"I don't want you to grope me..."

"Now would an innocent monk like me do something like that?"

"Yes!"

A pout appeared on his lips. "That hurts me that you think that lady Kagome. I need a hug to feel better."

Against her better judgment, that sad face made her feel bad. Maybe all he did want was just a simple hug...Could he be a little different in his daydreams? Kagome approached and hugged slowly, the first real hug she had received in a long time. Maybe this would be all nice and innocent.

Not even close.

Kagome let out a scream as a hand went to her bottom, below the shirt that barely covered her, and a a squeeze on the exposed flesh. A chuckle met her ear, and her palm met his face. "You pervert!"

"What? You know I can't help it. My hand is cursed."

"You're nothing but a sick minded monk."

Another chuckle escaped him before he winced, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little headache I guess...ow! No Sango, I didn't mean-!" Suddenly, Miroku faded into nothing, as did everything around him. What was happening? The world around her was beginning to disappear.

"What's going on? Miroku? Miroku!" Kagome screamed as she to faded out into darkness.

**-x-**

The stupid wench! First she had just about purified him, and now he finds out that she's dead? Did she think she could escape him so easily that merely dying would save her? Oh no, she would not be so lucky. The jewel could make sure of that, the one he could have sworn he knew the location of. But no, once again the jewel eluded him. His anger would only heighten as he realized he once again was without leads to the jewel.

He had had been told it was in a village of fox demons by a reliable source. Well, not so reliable now seeing as he had broken the mans neck and burned the remains to bone, but that's just what happens when you would cross him.

The foxes in the village had also not escaped from their punishment, not that they deserved any. Truly, they had done nothing wrong. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. There had never been any jewel there, nor had there ever been. In fact, none of them even knew about the jewel, yet they had been rumored to possess such a power. All they did was live in their little tribe out of the way of humans, a simple family who loved to play and do magic around one another.

But now, that was gone.

He had given them their punishment.

Now the once small and quiet tribe of foxes were nothing but fur and bones. _He_ had made sure of that, the no more false rumors would come out of this village. They would finally know of the jewel before their last breathes, ones full of toxic miasma which would kill the young and the weak. The strong would fight, but only fall.

One by one, the last of the tribe would be taken to the otherworld, the once happy tribe now reduced to nothing. All because of a jewel.

But did _he_ care? No, not one bit.

They were but weak demons, one even he had no use for. Why have them suffer with their pitiful lives when he could give them freedom? Why live a such a pathetic life? Happiness? Ha!

He gave them mercy.

Yes, that is what he would call it. It was not evil. He had let them all die together. They would all rest in peace as a tribe, no one would have to suffer alone. He made sure of that.

Or so he thought.

That day, he hadn't noticed the single little fox demon that had managed to get away thanks to his father, who had protected the boy by asking him to go get special mushrooms for when they defeated the one who would soon kill them. The father had told the boy that they would heal the injured. The father told had told the boy it would make him happy. The father had told the boy his last words.

But would _he_ know of this? No, not for now.

All he did now was sit in a shrine up in the mountains, one where he had killed all the priests and priestesses in. A poisonous miasma filled the halls as he sat alone in that cold dark room, just thinking. His dark eyes starred outside the small window, watching a tiny bird as it flew near the shrine.

Too close.

It too was poisoned by the miasma, and fell to the hard ground below, suffocating.

But again, did he care? No.

Who could be so heartless as to kill a tribe a fox demons and call it 'mercy', to kill all the people of a shrine who only wished to give help to others, or to watch a bird as it was poisoned by his own miasma?

He smirked as the little bird gave its last breath.

His name was Naraku, an evil hanyou who cared nothing of others. His joy was always someone else's pain. All he sought after was the shikon no tama, the priestess Kagome, and the control of tall he lands. Nothing was to stop him. That was his goal, that was his life, that was his dream.

**-x-**

"Kagome?"

Who was that? It sounded so familiar.

"Kagome?! Please, wake up!"

She could feel a someone patting her cheek, attempting to get her to open her eyes. But why? She was so tired, why couldn't she just sleep for a little longer? Why did she have to get up so soon.

Then something wet hit her cheek. It ran down the soft flesh until it stopped on her lips. She could taste it, it was salty. Were they crying? Why would they cry? All she was doing was sleeping.

It didn't take long before it clicked in her mind. She had no time to sleep! She had to finish the next phase of the trial.

Chocolate met chocolate as her eyes opened, starring up at a watery eyed Sango.

"Finally you were awake! I was afraid you were never going to get up!" The young woman smiled, wiping her tears away. God, why did Kagome have to do this to her? She missed her friend and didn't wish to lose her again.

"What happened?" Kagome asked quietly, reaching up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her hand met with nothing.

That's right, in the real world she could not use her hands. They were not unlocked like her legs and head. But soon, they would be. It was such a surreal feeling to look down and see no arms or hands, but in a way she could feel that they were there. But wait, why was she even in the outside world? Hadn't she been stuck in Miroku's daydream?

"What happened to Miroku?" she asked, looking around only to find him on the ground with a bug bump on his head.

Sango just rolled her eyes. "When he saw you, he couldn't help but try and 'wake you up' by grabbing your butt. I just knocked him out to get him to stop is all."

Kagome laughed. Yep, that sounded like him alright.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You...should really go see Inuyasha soon..." The slayer said quietly.

Kagome's eyes shifted to hers. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, well, no...He's just been so different since you left. When we see him, which is rare now-a-days thanks to this father, he looks so depressed. He misses you a lot Kagome, you're his best friend." Sango stood up and put a blanket on Miroku who was still unconscious. "I've never seen him this way. He rarely eats or sleeps, and just trains nonstop. He's just so worried about you. It would be good if you went to see him and show you are alive and well. We came back here because we wanted to make sure your family is alright."

Kagome just nodded slowly. All of this was news to her. The last she remembered was him fighting with his brother. He now lived with his family? In a way, it made her feel both happy and sad. He finally was reunited wit his father, but did that mean he would leave her when she was back? Would they just be friends? It hurt to think about. But had her disappearance really affected him so much? It was shocking. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys..."

"Please, just try and hurry. We really miss you Kagome."

Kagome could only smile. "I'll try my best."

A weird tingle flowed up her arms, and they began to glow. The two women stared down at them as they lost the transparent hue and actually became visible. Sango smiled, while Kagome could only gawk at the sight. Her arms were back. That means she had completed her task. But, she hadn't gone to Inuyasha to help him. Why were they back so soon? She would have to ask Midoriko.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I need to go."

Sango looked up at her friend with sad eyes. "But why? You just got back."

"Something doesn't seem right. I shouldn't have my arms back yet." She explained, bringing her hands to her chest. The fabric of the cloak went it, showing that the rest of her body had yet to return. The trial was still going, but her task didn't seem over. What was Midoriko planning...?

Kagome stood up, staring down at her arms. Inuyasha would have to wait, no matter how badly she wished to see him. A bad feeling filled her heart and she would have to hurry. "Please tell Miroku I say hello, and I'll see you soon Sango. I promise." Kagome grinned and waved before rushing out the door, and out of their lives once again.

**-*-**

Inuyasha looked out the window of his room, something he did quite often. If he wasn't training with the tetsusaiga, he was in his room just thinking. Odd, huh? Even since Kagome had left, he had no real interest in anything. Month after month he waited, but she hadn't returned. Even her form which lay motionless in the room next to his, he hadn't seen in months. There was no point. No point to see her, so dead and cold looking, knowing her soul was off somewhere.

He missed her, he really did.

So many questions were unanswered for him, and that's what pissed him off the most. Where was she? How long was she going to be? Was she happy? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? ...Did she ever decide who she wanted to mate with? Those questions had haunted him since he found out about that damn trial.

A knock at the door gained his attention. "Master Inuyasha?"

"What?" He barked out.

The servant went quiet for a moment. "It's...lady Kagome's body. Something has happened."

Amber eyes shot open as he rushed to the door, slamming the door open. He didn't care about the little servant he had knocked to the side, it was just Jaken. All that mattered was Kagome. This was the first time in a long time he felt such adrenaline. What was going on? He opened the door which contained her body.

"W-what..." He couldn't even finish his eyes locked onto her disappearing body. "Kagome!"

He rushed by her side, trying to grip her hands but met with nothing. What in the world was going on? Her body...she was practically see through. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't touch her. No, this couldn't be happening. Why was she disappearing, why was she fading away? There was no way she failed. She's better then that. Or was it that he hadn't been watching her close enough? Had this been happening for a long time, and he had just been neglecting her?

"Kagome...don't do this to me." He whispered, trying to touch her cheek but again met with nothing. His hand just faded through. He could still make out her face; her soft white lips, cute little cheeks, her eyes which had been closed for months, the beautiful long eye lashes, he could make it all out. She was translucent, and it scared him.

Was this the end?

He would not leave. No, not until she came back or disappeared completely.

He believed in her.

_'Kagome...'_

**-x-**

Kagome returned to Midoriko, yanking off the cloak she had been given to conceal her body. It meant nothing here. Holding on her arms, a questioning look crossed her face. "What's going on?"

The older miko smiled. "You completed the task, that is all. Why do you look so startled?"

"I didn't help out Inuyasha, whose my _best_ friend. How can I be done?" Kagome inquired, not believing that it was done so easily.

Midoriko's face became serious. So, Kagome had noticed that huh? She was hoping it would have gone simpler. "He is part of the final step, all that's needed for you to finish." She took a step towards Kagome, placing her hand right about where her heart would be. "You're in love with him, are you not?"

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up, but she nodded.

Midoriko smiled sadly. "I know he has feelings for you as well. I can tell by the courting mark on your neck. He's worrying about you right now." She explained, placing her other hand on Kagome's cheek, right where Inuyasha had tried to touch.

The young miko looked confused. What did this have to do with him?

"Lady Midoriko...? What does Inuyasha have to do with this?"

Midoriko let go of Kagome and took a step back, curious as to how the girl would react. Now would come the hardest part of the test, one she had to go through long long ago.

"Every priestess needs to be untainted and pure, especially if they are going to become the protector of the sacred jewel. We must be keep our minds and bodies pure, and spend many hours training to keep calm in the line of danger. We must care for others and keep a strong heart, and keep those we Cherish safe. We cannot do this task when our heart is in another's hands. Kagome, for Sakimitama or 'love', you must clear your heart of any man you keep there. You must give up your love for Inuyasha."

Kagome stood in disbelief. Give up her love for Inuyasha, after all the years they had spent together and after all the hard times? No, it wasn't possible.

"I can't do that...I won't."

"It's not your choice."

Kagome let out a scream as Midoriko touched her forehead, erasing all the memories of Inuyasha from her mind. The time she first met him, their hugs, the tears and smiles, the markings and kisses, everything vanished in but a moment. The man she had loved for all those years, the one who was her best friend since the moment they first met was gone. He no longer existed to Kagome. When and if they ever met again, he would be but a stranger. Every connection she had made with him around were there, but he was gone from that memory. Nothing but a shadow of someone she never knew.

Her body was now whole. The once transparent arms, legs, head and body were all human and normal. She was a human once again. After months of training, she had finished. She was priestess Kagome, apprentice of Midoriko, protector of the sacred jewel.

"Kagome..." The elder miko spoke, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. "Are you ready to start the protection of the shikon no tama? To start your duties?"

Kagome looked at her with pure and dull eyes. There was no passion to add to the fire that had once lied behind the chocolate orbs. She knew no sorrow of her forgotten love, only the task she had at hand. With no smile on her face, she only nodded.

"Yes. I am ready."

* * *

Finally I updated! I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter. I knew how I wanted it in my head, but couldn't seem to get it down the way I wanted it. This is about to as close I could get it. Bland and boring, yes, but very important. Please review! You all know how happy they make me ;D

Miko 


End file.
